Is This Way Home?
by m47e47l
Summary: Set 2 years after Phase One. Sydney was forced to go into hiding after the code Dixon sent her did not match Server 47. Two years later a familiar face shows up. COMPLETE.
1. That Day, That Face

**A/N:** This is a fanfic I have been working on for a couple of months now, and so, to celebrate season 4 of Alias _finally_ starting in Australia tonight, I have decided to post it. Hope you like it.

**Summary:**Set two years after Phase One. Sydney is forced into hiding after the code Dixon sends her does not match that from Server 47. Two years later a familiar face shows up. Note: Sloane never planned the destruction of the Alliance and Emily is really dead. It was he who captured Jack, not Geiger.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias, however I do own the right to obsess completely over it! Also the title comes from the lyrics of the song _Carry On_ by MotorAce, so I guess I  
should say that I don't own that either.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
That Day, That Face**

Tollston was a small town, a friendly town. It was a place where couples went to spend a weekend away, to experience life that was void of all the hustle and bustle.

It was also a place where, for the locals, every detail about them was public knowledge. Who was fighting with whom, which family had decided to buy a new dog and who was planning on going to Disneyland for their holidays. Nothing about anyone was private. Well, that is, except for Audrey Seyton.

Audrey had moved to Tollston two years ago. A stranger, who one day simply appeared in the town, rented a two-bedroom house and started up a small bookstore. When she first arrived Audrey was reluctant to discuss herself. All she said was that she had moved there after getting out of a bad relationship. She needed to start over and Tollston seemed to be the perfect place to do it. The locals accepted this. After all, she was new and most probably shy. Once she got to know them Audrey would open up sooner or later.

They were wrong. Sure, they knew that her favourite ice cream flavour was coffee and that her favourite book was her first edition of _Alice in Wonderland_. However, where she had gotten such an item remained a complete mystery.

The information they knew about Audrey was completely trivial and gave no insight into who she really was as a person. Still, even though she was such an enigma, Audrey was a loved and respected member of the community.

And while Audrey loved and respected the community back, she couldn't wait for the day when she could leave. The fear that it would never come plagued her mind every single day and haunted all of her dreams at night.

Of course Audrey lived alone, except for the company of a cat she had named Boyscout. Her married neighbours, Alec and Georgie, had questioned her numerous times about her choice for Boyscout's name. But, like so much else in her life, Audrey refused to explain.

Since moving to Tollston Audrey had developed a routine. At first it had been comforting to her, getting up and doing the same thing every day. Wake up, go for a run, shower, have breakfast and then go to work. But soon she began to find it monotonous and started to crave excitement and unpredictability. This need for action startled Audrey a little; she thought that she'd had enough of that to last a lifetime.

On this particular day, a Wednesday, Audrey was out on her front step, stretching before her run. Next door Georgie had come outside to collect the paper. Georgie was the only one in Tollston that Audrey had allowed herself to get semi-close to.

"I don't know how you do it, Audes." Georgie called out. "Every bloody morning."

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Audrey replied, jogging over.

"So," Georgie started, a sly grin on her face. "I was speaking to Nathan yesterday."

"Oh, don't start." Audrey groaned. Her non-existent love life was one of Georgie's favourite topics.

"Come on Audrey. He's been keen on your for ages! And you've only been on about three dates since moving here. What is it with you? What is it that you are looking for exactly?"

'_Something I've already found,_' Audrey thought. '_Something I've never had and never will._' But to Georgie, she simply shrugged. "I'm not looking for anything- I have Boyscout for company."

"You and that cat." Georgie laughed. "Where did you ever get a name like that for him?"

Audrey smiled evasively. "Oh, it was just floating around in here." She tapped the side of her forehead.

"You're weird." Georgie smiled.

"Well somebody around here has to keep you guys entertained."

"True."

"I gotta run." With a wave Audrey jogged off.

For breakfast that morning Audrey stopped at a café that was down the street from her little shop. The café was always busy at this time of the morning, and that was how Audrey liked it. The more people there were, the less attention that was focused on her. She sat at the far end of the counter, nursing a large mug of coffee. May, the middle-aged woman who owned the café came up to Audrey.

"How are you doing, Audie?" Audrey cringed. She'd hated that nickname from day one. Why couldn't she have been given a name that couldn't be shortened into something horrendous? A name like Sarah, or Julie, or Anne…well, that one was out of the question.

"I'm doing fine."

"A little birdie told me that you have a birthday coming up." For a split second Audrey was confused. It wasn't April. But then she remembered.

"Yeah, it is," she sighed, taking a mouthful of coffee.

"So will you be spending the day with family?" May prodded.

'_What family? An incarcerated mother and a father who was most likely dead?_' Audrey thought, looking into May's eager eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Audrey snapped, probably a little too sharply. She'd thought that after two years these people would have stopped this prying business. Audrey wasn't going to say a thing. The more she said, the more she would have to lie and Audrey had lied to enough people in her life.

"I'm sorry May."

"I was just trying to make conversation," the older woman replied, sounding slightly huffy.

"I know."

Audrey left the café soon after and strolled down the street to her little bookstore. It wasn't exactly the job of her dreams. She had been forced to give up her dream of teaching English when she'd left college before graduating.

Opening the door, she tried to console herself. She loved books and the written word. Now instead of teaching them, she was selling them. She tried to look at it like she was spreading her love for them in a different way.

On that day business was slow. Audrey busied herself with the small odd jobs that needed doing. Vacuuming the carpet, wiping down the windows, neatening displays etc. At one point she sat down at the front counter and flipped idly through the daily paper. She wasn't really reading it, just thumbing through the pages for something to do.

When she began to feel antsy, she closed the paper, pulled off the hair tie she wore around a wrist and gathered her blonde hair into a ponytail. She then grabbed a duster and set to work on her shelves.

About five minutes later she heard a bell, indicating that a customer had just entered. She continued to dust, giving them time to browse, before approaching. She had discovered early on that customers appreciated this tactic.

Audrey dusted for a couple more minutes before she headed to the front of the store. Whoever had entered before was still standing by the door. With the afternoon sun glaring through the windows Audrey could see no descriptive features, only the silhouette of a man.

"Good afternoon," she smiled. "Can I help you?" The man shifted slightly and Audrey caught a glance of his face. She stopped short. It was a face that had been stamped on her mind for the past two years.

And even though she knew what the answer would be, she still asked the question.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Two Years

Wow, I can't believe how well this story was recieved. Thank you so much for all your reviews, and I am so glad you are enjoying it.

**Five Stories Fallen: **Tollston is completely fictional.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Two Years**

"_Good afternoon," she smiled. "Can I help you?" The man shifted slightly and Audrey caught a glance of his face. She stopped short. It was a face that had been stamped on her mind for the past two years._

_And even though she knew what the answer would be, she still asked the question._

"_What are you doing here?"_

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

Nobody spoke. The normal buzz that usually filled the JTF had halted. Or so it seemed to those surrounding Sydney Bristow's computer, waiting for the arrival of an email that could change everything.

Michael Vaughn stared at Sydney's profile as she stared intently at her computer screen. She hadn't spoken a word since getting back from seeing Dixon. When she had entered the facility, Vaughn had never seen her look so wrung out, or lost. Not even on that fateful day in October, when both their lives had changed forever.

"Sydney," he had approached her but she had held up her hand and shook her head. Vaughn had backed off immediately, all the while wishing desperately that he could do something to comfort her.

Sydney had gone straight to her computer desk, and had not moved- until now. Those grouped around the desk tensed as a new message appeared on the screen. Vaughn didn't need to look at it to know what it said. All he had to do was read Sydney's body language.

Her saw her lean forward and her shoulders sag, as if the weight of the world had decided to settle there. When he heard the small choke of a sob, he knew.

Sydney stood up and walked off, her hand covering her mouth. Before following her Vaughn glanced at the computer screen, even though he knew what he would see. There, right in front of him, was Sydney's worst nightmare confirmed.

The codes did not match.

* * *

"Agent Vaughn." Director Kendall strode up to him, a manila folder in his hand. "I need to talk to you about Agent Bristow." 

"Where is she?"

Kendall ignored the question. "I need to you escort her to Dover Airfield in thirty minutes."

"Why? Where is she going?" Vaughn was confused. Why the hell was the CIA sending Sydney out on a mission now?

"I'm sure you will understand when I say that I cannot disclose Agent's Bristow's destination."

Realization suddenly dawned on Vaughn, as both relief and a deep ache coursed through him. "Sydney has agreed to go into protection."

"_Agent Bristow_ has come to the understanding that she has no other choice. That if she stays, the Alliance will most certainly have her executed."

"Where is she now?" Vaughn asked, desperate to see her. Time was scarce and he didn't want to waste a second.

"She is speaking with her mother," Kendall answered, his tone warning Vaughn to stay away. "Just be ready to escort her to the airport."

When Kendall had stridden off, Vaughn slumped down into his desk chair, staring blankly at his computer screen.

How the hell was he going to say good-bye to Sydney?

* * *

They drove in silence. While they both had so much to say to each other, at this particular time, the silence spoke more than any words could. 

Vaughn stopped the car, got out and then walked around to the passenger door, letting Sydney out. They stood inches apart- too scared to speak, too scared to touch.

"Promise me something." Sydney finally whispered.

"What."

"That you will tell Will and Francie as much as you can. Let them know how much I loved them and how much I'll miss them."

"I promise."

Sydney reached up to her neck and unclasped the silver chain that hung around it. "Please give this to Francie for me."

Vaughn took the necklace, nodding.

"And promise me that, if you can, you'll tell Dixon how sorry I am. Just tell him that he was my anchor." Sydney drew in a deep breath and wiped her eyes furiously, in an attempt to stop the tears.

"I promise."

"And promise me that you will bring those sons of bitches down, and destroy them." Sydney was breaking down completely now. She hated that she had been forced into a life of hiding, while others stayed to continue _her_ fight. She had to escape while her father was forced to face the consequences.

It was rare occasion to see Sydney Bristow so visibly upset, and Vaughn did the only thing he could. Wrapping her instinctively into his arms, he whispered softly into her ear. "I promise, Syd."

Sydney pulled away from him and looked into those familiar green eyes. The eyes, that only three days ago, were staring intently into her own as Vaughn finally voiced the feelings that had been building up for so long.

"_I'm gonna say something and it'll either be obvious to you or seem presumptuous. Either way, I've gotta say it. This isn't working._

"_What?"_

"_I think you know what."_

"_I need you to tell me."_

"_You need me to tell you what? That when you're on operations I can't sleep at night? That when we're in debrief, I have to force myself to remember what the hell we're supposed to be reviewing when all I want to do is kiss you?_

As Vaughn brought his hand up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear Sydney was overcome. She couldn't run. There was too much to say and not enough time to say it. They had wasted those precious minutes in the car and now there was a plane waiting to whisk Sydney away to anonymity, away from those she loved…away from the possibility of a life with Vaughn.

"Vaughn- I…need to…can you…"

"Sydney, stop. You don't need to say a word." He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I promise that as soon as this is over, I will come for you."

* * *

When Vaughn got home that night, he had another good-bye to say. Alice had packed her bags and was waiting by the front door. 

"Don't even think about trying to stop me Michael," she said, standing up.

"I wasn't going to." Vaughn replied, wearily.

"It's been obvious for a long time that things are over- and I know there's someone else."

'_Not anymore_.' "Alice, we've been through this. I have never been with another woman during our relationship."

"And I believe you. But just because you haven't been with her, doesn't mean she isn't in there." Alice tapped the side of Vaughn's head, her expression softening. "Whoever she is, I sense she's special. I hope she makes you happy, Michael." She smiled wistfully and walked out the front door.

Later that night, with a beer in one hand and his father's watch in the other, Vaughn sat on his couch. He wondered, as he would every day for the next two years, where Sydney was and yearned desperately for the day when he could fulfil his promise.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Michael Vaughn stood, observing the rubble that was before him. It was over. After years of work the Alliance was finally gone. He should have been celebrating, but all he could think about was the noticeable absence of the one person who so desperately wanted to be here.

"Mike." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Eric Weiss standing beside him. "You don't need to be here. Go."

"What? Weiss, there is still so much to do."

"There is only one place where you should be right now. Go- I can cover for you."

Vaughn hesitated. For two years he'd been dreaming of this moment and now that it was here he didn't know how to react. Sydney's absence had only intensified his feelings over the years, but surely she would have moved on with her life. Surely she hadn't been clinging to the 'what if' as well?

"Mike, you promised and Sydney needs to know what has happened." Weiss's voice was insistent.

"Ok. I'll call you when I get there." Vaughn handed over his gun and strode out of the Credit Dauphine building without a backwards glance.

* * *

The only information that Vaughn had been given was Sydney's new name and that she now resided in a town called Tollston. He had no address, no phone number and didn't even know where she worked. However as he drove down the main street he soon realized it wouldn't take him long to find her. He knew exactly how these small towns worked. 

He parked outside a café called May's and walked inside. He approached the middle-aged woman standing behind the counter. Given her nametag read 'May' he guessed that she was the proprietor.

"Excuse me."

"Good afternoon," she smiled brightly. "What would you like?"

"I'm actually looking for someone."

"Well, I know everybody, so you've come to the right place. Who are looking for?"

"Just an old friend, Audrey Seyton."

"Well I'll be damned." May said. "She does have a life outside this place."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you see, Audie is a little bit of a mystery to us folks. Don't know nothing about her, but you sir, can help us with that."

"Uh, I'd love to help, but first I just want to see Sy-Audrey."

May's head cocked slightly at Vaughn's near slip of the tongue. "What did you just say?"

"I said I want to see Audrey."

She eyes him suspiciously, but still answered. "She owns a little bookstore down the street. It's next door to the florist."

"Thank-you."

As he walked outside and headed down the street, Vaughn could hear his heart pounding. By the time he reached the bookstore his palms were sweaty. Opening the door he stepped inside. It was empty. He couldn't bring himself to actually call out Sydney's name, so instead he gazed around the small store. So this was how Sydney had been occupying her time these past two years. Somehow it didn't seem right.

Hearing footsteps he looked up. She hadn't changed. Sure her hair was a different colour, but her eyes and face were the same. It was Sydney.

"Good afternoon," she smiled. Oh god. Her smile. "Can I help you?" Vaughn was startled. How could she not recognise him? He went to step forward, but he suddenly saw her expression change. Her jaw dropped slightly and she seemed to freeze.

But then she finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?"


	3. A Life Left Behind

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. I love to hear what you think about this fic.

**Acetoorian: **I am absolutely LOVING season four. I spend all week hanging out for Thursday night.

**moshizzle de fizzle: **In your review you asked how the second chapter was different from the first, and I feel the need to defend Chapter Two. It was belief that they were completely different, with seperate points of view and focusing on different points in time. Initially I was going to run the two chapters simultaneously, but when editing made the choice to seperate them- I liked the myserious tone at the end of the chapter one.  
To me, chapter two was crucial to the plot. It explained the events leading up to her leaving, established the point of Sydney and Vaughn's relationship before she left (which is integral to the story) and it revealed (even though I thought it was obvious) who exactly had shown up at the bookstore.  
On that point, I really do appreciate you taking the time to respond. I realize that both the previous chapters were filled with exposition, and I understand that can be frustrating for a reader who is waiting for some action, and I promise, the story does start to move forward in this chapter.  
I hope you- and all my other bloomin' brilliant readers (love you all)- enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:  
A Life Left Behind**

"What are you doing here?"

"I promised, didn't I?" Vaughn took a step towards Sydney. Her face was a mixture of elation and disbelief. There was also a hint of something else lurking in her eyes, and Vaughn sensed that it was disappointment.

"It's over?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Vaughn still nodded in confirmation. He couldn't help but grin when he did.

"SD-6, The Alliance- Syd, they're gone."

Sydney closed her eyes briefly. "Say that again."

"Uh, SD-6, The Alliance-"

"No," she shook her head. "Say my name. I haven't heard it in two years."

Vaughn smiled. "Sydney."

Sydney returned the smile as she stepped forward and threw her arms around him. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

They held each other for a few seconds before Sydney pulled back, suddenly sombre. "I want to know everything that happened."

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Not here." Sydney replied. "I can close up early and we can head over to my house." She had never been able to refer to it as 'home'. Home was LA. Home was Francie and Will. Home was her sunny apartment. Home was the man standing in front of her.

"You sure you want to close early? It's still mid-afternoon."

"I'm sure. I have to know what has been going on these past two years."

* * *

Unfortunately on the way out to their cars, Sydney and Vaughn ran into Georgie. Sydney saw the inquisitive gleam in her neighbour's eyes and groaned inwardly. Here we go. 

"Well, Audrey, am I going to get an introduction?"

"Georgie, this is Michael, an old friend." Sydney gestured towards Vaughn.

"Just an old friend?" Georgie winked.

"Well, actually back when I was a double agent for the CIA, he was my handler. We used to rendezvous in a secret warehouse to prevent our execution from a terrorist cell hell-bent on global domination." Sydney said, ignoring the bug-eyed expression on Vaughn's face.

Georgie reacted just as Sydney had predicted, bursting out into laughter and shaking her head. "When are we ever going to hear the truth about you, Audes?"

Sydney just smiled and shrugged.

"Perhaps, you can help us Michael. Give us some information on the real Audrey."

"I really don't have that much to tell you about Audrey." Vaughn replied, truthfully.

"Great." Georgie rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Audes."

"Yeah, bye." Sydney waved her off.

"She seems nice." Vaughn commented.

"Yeah, she is." Sydney said, somewhat wistfully. "She is the only one in this place that Audrey was willing to get close to."

"Sounds like Audrey kept herself pretty guarded."

"Audrey had no choice."

* * *

"Do you want a coffee?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they walked inside the house. 

"Sure."

"Take a seat in the lounge room. I'll be a few minutes."

"Ok." He stepped in the small room and sat on the one couch, gazing at his surroundings. There was something odd about the room, and when he stood up to look through the books on Sydney's bookshelf, he realized what was wrong.

There was nothing personal about this room. No photos, no mementos, nothing. He suddenly felt cold at the fact that Sydney had been forced to live in such an environment for these past years.

Absentmindedly he picked a book of the shelf and glanced at its cover- _Alice in Wonderland_.

"My mum gave me that." Sydney's voice came from the doorway, where she was holding two mugs of coffee. "For my fifth birthday. It was the only thing that the CIA would let me bring. My only connection to the real me."

Vaughn walked towards and took one of the mugs from her hand. The two of them sat on the couch.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine." Vaughn said, taking a mouthful of coffee. "Leaving everything behind."

"I didn't exactly have a choice Vaughn." Sydney shot back, her voice harsh. "Do you think that I would actually choose to live like this?"

"Hey, I wasn't saying that." Vaughn affirmed. "I think you're incredible to have survived in an environment like this- alone."

"I'm not incredible, Vaughn. There was so many times that I was ready to just pack up and go back to LA. It drove me crazy that I couldn't do anything."

"Syd, I think you did more than your fair share amount of work before you left."

"But I wasn't there when it really counted." Sydney paused, bringing her mug to her mouth and then stopped. "How did you do it? I mean with me gone and my father…" Sydney trailed off, not wanting to think about her father's demise.

"Dixon." Vaughn replied and Sydney's head snapped up in attention.

"What!"

**Flashback:**

_"Agent Vaughn. We havea walk-in. I want you to take on the role as their handler. They're waiting in room 4 to notified of their verification."_

_Vaughn looked up at Kendall. "Why me?" Barely a week had passed since Sydney had gone and he wasn't that willing to take on another asset._

"_Because you are going to want to handle this one." Kendall threw a file on Vaughn's desk and strode off._

_After taking a peek inside Vaughn finally understood why Kendall had chosen him._

**xxxxx**

"_Mr Dixon, I'm Agent Vaughn. I'm here to let you know that we have verified your statement." He paused. "You do realize what you are volunteering for, don't you?"_

_The older man stared at Vaughn coldly. "I don't really have a choice. I can't honestly, in good conscience, continue working for a man like Sloane, can I?"_

"_Maybe not. But there is the option of going into protective custody."_

"_And let Sloane get away with what his has done? I don't think so. I'm staying to fight."_

"_Ok. I just wanted you to be aware of the risks." Vaughn said._

"_I know the risks Agent Vaughn. Two people I respect are now dead because of those risks."_

"_You've had confirmation on Jack Bristow's death?" Vaughn asked. Dixon had mentioned nothing of the sort in his statement._

"_Not, but Sloane has him. Sydney told me that they had been compromised. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out his fate." Dixon stopped. "Sydney's too."_

"_Mr Dixon, Sydney is alive."_

"_She's what?"_

"_I can't give you any more information." Vaughn looked at him, thinking of one of his promises to Sydney. "Though she did ask me to tell you how sorry she was for lying to you. She wanted you to know that you were her anchor."_

_Dixon's expression froze as he listened to what Vaughn was saying. "And how do you know this?"_

"_I was Sydney's handler." Vaughn answered, but Dixon wasn't a spy for no reason. He could tell by the tone of Vaughn's voice that he was so much more to Sydney._

"_Is she safe?" he finally asked._

"_As safe as she can be. Until the Alliance is completely gone, there is no way of ensuring her total safety." Vaughn answered truthfully, feeling sick._

_And the two men stared at each other, knowing it was up to them to bring Sydney home._

**End flashback.**

"Dixon turned double. With his help, the CIA managed to destroy the Alliance. SD cells all over the world were raided successfully last night." Vaughn explained.

Sydney could only stare dumbly into her coffee mug. Last night, while she had been sleeping peacefully, the CIA had been doing the exact thing she'd been dreaming about. The exact thing she'd been dreaming about for years.

"Syd?" Vaughn prompted gently, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"It's just so hard to comprehend." Her head tilted slightly as if she was working through her thoughts. "I have so many questions- and not just about SD-6."

"Well, shoot. We have plenty of time."

"Will and Francie. How are they?"

"They're still together."

Sydney's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I see a lot of Will. He's now working as a senior analyst for the agency."

"And Francie? What about her restaurant?"

"Still going strong."

Sydney smiled slightly. "I missed them. Missed the companionship of people who know everything about me…Well almost everything."

"Well, after today, Francie will know everything Syd." Vaughn said. "Will wanted to tell her two years ago, but it wasn't safe."

"How am I going to face her Vaughn? She is never going to want to speak to me again."

"Will didn't stop speaking to you." Vaughn pointed out and Sydney looked at him gratefully. "There is another thing…"

"What?"

"They're engaged."

Sydney stared at him, her mouth agape. She had spent the past two years so focused on the fact that she couldn't be there to bring down the Alliance and Sloane, it had slipped from her mind that she would be missing out on so much more. Will and Francie, her two best friends, had gone through a major milestone of their lives and she hadn't been there to share it with them.

"Syd, are you ok?" Vaughn asked, putting his hand on her arm. Sydney couldn't speak, and so only shook her head as she finally began to cry.

Vaughn, who was for a second, a little startled by Sydney's sudden outburst, moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. For a selfish second he inhaled deeply, letting himself be consumed by the scent of her shampoo.

"It's not fair Vaughn," she choked out, her voice muffled by his chest. She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I've been waiting for two years to go home. But everything has changed- it's not going to feel like home."

"Hey, you don't know that." Vaughn said, soothingly. "Because I know for a fact that the people who care about you are going to all they can to welcome you back."

Sydney was going to reply, but what cut off by a mobile phone ringing. She looked at Vaughn questioningly when she realized that it was a Get Smart ring tone.

"Weiss." Vaughn explained. "He programmed it in."

Sydney laughed through her tears, as Vaughn stood up to answer the phone. She watched as Vaughn's face dropped, and then as his eyes suddenly widened.

"OK, yeah, I'll tell her now. Bye." Vaughn snapped his phone shut and looked at Sydney.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Sloane has evaded capture. There was no sign of him at SD-6, and he seems to have dropped off the face of the planet."

Sydney felt a flash of anger seethe through her body. "Sloane got away?"

Vaughn nodded as he brushed a hand through his hair. "That's not all Syd."

"What?" Sydney asked warily

"You're father is still alive."


	4. Midnight Comfort

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**moshizzle de fizzle: **This chapter and the next goes into some detail of what Francie was told.

**ArodLoverus2001: **Of course this fic will have S/V in it! I am a major S/V shipper, and so anything that I write will have something to do with them in it. What can I say? I am a hopeless romantic :)

**Acetoorian: **You get thrown by 'mum' too! I remember watching the episode The Frame (season three), and there was a scene between Lauren and her father. For some reason the scene felt weird to me, and then one day it clicked. Melissa George had said 'mum'. (Go Aussies!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:  
Midnight Comfort**

_Sydney felt a flash of anger seethe through her body. "Sloane got away?"_

_Vaughn nodded as he brushed a hand through his hair. "That's not all Syd."_

"_What?" Sydney asked warily_

"_You're father is still alive."_

* * *

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

"Hello Jack." The stream of light from the doorway blinded Jack Bristow's vision, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

Arvin Sloane proceeded into the dark and dank 'discussion' room where Jack was strapped tightly to a chair. "I'm very hurt, Jack. I thought we were friends and now I find out that you've been working against me the entire time. Tell me,when exactly did our friendship end?"

"When you recruited Sydney over my objection."

"Ah Sydney." Sloane smiled. "Where is she Jack? Safely hidden away by the CIA?"

Jack didn't answer, and only stared into Sloane's eyes.

"I've suspected for awhile that you and Sydney were disloyal, Jack. I set up the Server 47 scenario as a test. You and your daughter fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"You created the server?" Jack asked.

"I did and now that you have been compromised the CIA will certainly place Sydney under protection. And that is just where I want her."

"What?"

"I need her Jack. But my plans are far from complete. Now she is safe from the Alliance, hidden away until it is time." Sloane smiled. "Which means for the time being, you will be kept alive."

"Why?" Jack asked, his face characteristically passive, but inside he was shocked that Sloane hadn't ordered his immediate execution.

"Well, Sydney isn't going to come to me willingly is she, Jack?" Sloane said, inching his face closer. "When the time comes I will make sure that Sydney hears of your survival. And you know what that means."

"You son of a bitch."

Sloane laughed softly. "You and I both know that Sydney will come to rescue her father. And when she does, I'll be waiting."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"Francie, are you ok?" Will asked, standing outside their bathroom door.

"Oh, I'm just great, Will. Besides the fact that you just told me that our best friend was never a banker, she was spy who lied to us for years. And you!" The bathroom door flew open. "You've been lying to me for the past two and a half years- Mr Analyst!"

"Francie, please."

"We are getting married, Will. People who are getting married are not supposed to keep secrets from each other."

"Even secrets that could get you killed?"

"What?"

"You didn't let me finish, Fran. These people she was working for, they're not exactly the nicest people in the world. They would kill anybody who found out about their existence."

"Then why did Syd tell you?"

"She didn't. I was looking into Danny's death and that's how I found out."

"They killed Danny?" Francie's eyes widened.

"Yes and they would have killed me. My drug habit was a fabrication to keep me alive."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Fran, Sydney is alive. She was never killed in that car accident."

Will had never seen so many emotions cross a face in such a small amount of time- shock, disbelief, relief, happiness and finally anger.

"You knew she was alive? You let me believe that my best friend was dead! Two years! Two years later and I'm still hurting over Sydney's death. How could you, William?"

"Hey," Will held up his hands in defence. "I only found out she was alive two months ago. I heard her name mentioned and I confronted Vaughn."

"Who's Vaughn?" Francie asked.

"He was Syd's handler. He was the one who brought you Sydney's necklace."

Francie remembered that day vividly, when she met the man that Sydney was so enamoured with. The man who seemed to care for Sydney a great deal. "So why couldn't you tell me when you found out the truth?"

"It wasn't safe Francie. Until the CIA had succeeded in bringing down the Alliance I wasn't going to risk your safety. Even if it meant keeping Sydney from you."

Francie's expression softened slightly. "Is she really alive?"

Will nodded, opening his arms and Francie's floodgates finally released.

* * *

Irina Derevko sensed that something was up. Even from the confinements of her cell she could feel the excitement and adrenaline in the air. She knew that there was only one thing that could bring about such an atmosphere. 

She smiled. Things were finally falling into place.

* * *

"Do they have any leads on where my father actually is? Is the intel that he's alive accurate? Is it reliable? Where exactly did the CIA get this information? Why would Sloane not kill him?" Sydney paced her living room as she tried to organise the thoughts in her head out loud. Vaughn was getting slightly dizzy from just watching her. 

"Syd, all I know is what Weiss told me, and I relayed it to you word for word."

"I have to get back to LA- now." She stopped pacing. "I need to find my father."

"We're booked on a flight back tomorrow."

"I am not waiting until tomorrow, Vaughn. I've spent the past two years believing that he was dead. I'm not wasting another second." Her brown eyes brimmed with tears again. "I need my dad."

"I know, Syd. But you are not going to be able to do anything tonight. The CIA will be doing a massive clean out of SD-6. By tomorrow, they will have organized whatever intel they gathered. You can start you search then."

"Well, what am I supposed to do until then?" Sydney asked. Vaughn went to answer but was stopped by a cat jumping up on his lap.

"You have a cat?" he asked, somewhat surprised. He had never imagined Sydney as a cat person.

"Yeah. Audrey needed some company." Sydney replied, walking over so she could pick Boyscout up off Vaughn's lap. "Come on, Boyscout, I'll get you some dinner, hey."

Vaughn felt a slight jolt at the cat's name. He stood and followed Sydney out to the kitchen, where she was crouched down, and pouring dry cat food into a small bowl.

"You named your cat Boyscout?"

Sydney straightened up and looked at Vaughn somewhat awkwardly. "Yeah," she smiled wryly. "The day I got him, it was floating around in my head for some reason."

"Well it's different," Vaughn grinned.

"I know. Georgie has asked me hundreds of times why I chose that for a name." Her face suddenly dropped. "Oh god. How am I going to explain to Georgie? I can't just up and leave tomorrow with out an explanation."

"Then go over there now."

"But what about you?"

"What about me? I can look after myself. Go now and while you're gone I'll make something for dinner."

"You sure?" Sydney asked, hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Besides it will give me some time to get to know my namesake." Vaughn answered, looking down at Boyscout who was brushing up against his legs.

Sydney laughed slightly. "Ok, Georgie's is the house on the right if you need anything."

She headed to the front door, and for the first time exited her house as Sydney Bristow.

* * *

_"Hi!" Sydney looked apprehensively at the short, dark haired woman standing on her doorstep. "I'm Georgie Collins. My husband, Alec, and I live next door."_

"_I'm Audrey." Sydney stepped out and shut the door. "I would invite you in, but it's all boxes at the moment."_

"_That's fine." Georgie smiled widely. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood."_

"_Thank-you."_

"_So where did you move from?"_

_Sydney shifted uncomfortably. Would she ever be able to escape lying to the people around her? "West Virginia."_

"_Oh." Georgie sensed that her new neighbour wanted to be left alone. "Well, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."_

"_I won't. Thank-you."_

_Sydney watched Georgie walk off, a deep ache in her heart. So this is what her life was going to be like from now on- suspicion of anyone who approached her and having to think about every single word that came out of her mouth._

_She felt a familiar prickle behind her eyes and ducked inside before the tears fell._

'_Stop it,' she told herself. 'It's time to accept that you are no longer who you were. Sydney Bristow no longer exists.'_

_That thought only made the tears fall harder._

* * *

Sydney lay flat on her back, staring at her ceiling. It was ridiculous of her to think that she would be able to sleep tonight. The events of the day rolled continuously through her mind like some crazy movie making it impossible to clear her head in way for sleep. 

She rolled over slightly as she thought about Georgie's reaction earlier that day. Sydney had been surprised that Georgie had believed her. The words that came out of her mouth sounded crazy even to her and she had been living them

Before she had left she had begged Georgie not to tell anyone else but Alec the truth. She didn't want the entire town of Tollston to know her personal and complex history. And while most members of the town couldn't shut up, Sydney knew that Georgie could be trusted.

After a few more minutes Sydney threw back her bedcovers in frustration. What was the point in lying around in bed if she wasn't going to sleep? She got up and padded quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake Vaughn who was camped out on a foldout couch in her spare room.

She shouldn't have worried.

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice called out softly as she went past the open door.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Sydney asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. My mind is going at about a hundred miles an hour."

"Mine too. I was just going to make some tea. Want to join me?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"So what has been going on with you? And I mean you, not the CIA you." Sydney asked. She and Vaughn were once again seated on her couch, mugs in their hands. 

"Well that is going to be hard. I've been letting myself get consumed by work lately."

"But what about Alice? Are you two still together?" Sydney inquired carefully.

Vaughn shook his head slowly. "The night you left, she left too."

"I'm sorry." Sydney said, sincerely. As much as she hated to admit it, Alice really did seem like a nice person.

"Don't be. The truth was Alice and I had been over for a long time." Vaughn paused, as he raised his mug to his lips. "We're still friends though."

"Well that's good." Sydney replied, unsure of what else she could say.

"What about you? I imagine Audrey didn't stay single for two years."

"Actually, she did. I went on the occasional date- usually at Georgie's insistance, but nothing ever eventuated." Sydney said. "And you?"

"I was so busy with work that it was never a priority." Vaughn chuckled. "Oh, Will did set me up with his sister. That was a complete disaster."

Sydney burst out laughing. She couldn't imagine an odder pair than Michael Vaughn and Amy Tippin. "What happened?"

Vaughn hesitated. How did he explain to Sydney that he'd spent the entire evening thinking of her? That Amy's bright red hair took him straight back to October 1st, when a battered and swollen Sydney Bristow had entered his life, changing it forever. He noticed Sydney eyeing him questioningly and snapped himself from his reverie.

"Oh, you know how blind dates can be," he answered, vaguely.

"You know," Sydney smiled nostalgically. "It was Amy's passport I used when I went to Taipei. She's the one to blame for that bozo hair."

Vaughn felt a lump in his throat and coughed in an attempt to clear it. "Yeah. I asked Will about it after."

Sydney's face suddenly broke into a grin. "This time tomorrow I will have seen him again. Francie too." Something suddenly occurred to her. "Vaughn."

"Yeah."

"What story did the CIA create to cover my disappearance?"

"They staged a car accident."

"So Will and Francie believed I was dead."

"Yeah. Will was told that you were killed on a mission- that story was circulated around the agency. I wanted to tell them the truth, but it was too dangerous."

Sydney nodded, feeling awful. She knew how it felt to lose somebody close, and it ripped her apart that she had caused Will and Francie to live through that.

"But they know now Syd. And my guess is that they're back in LA, waiting anxiously like children on Christmas Eve, for their best friend to come home."

Sydney couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to get back either.


	5. A Place Called Home?

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your feedback.

**smilez4eva: **Yes, there will be S/V

**Mizzle fo' Rizzle: **Yes, Boyscout will be coming home with Sydney.

**Disclaimer:** The title of this chapter comes from the Kim Richey song, A Place Called Home (it was actually used in the episode Salvation, with the whole 'don't frost the pie' talk. Ahh, gotta love it). Anyway, just a note to say that I do not own it.

**

* * *

Chapter Five:  
A Place Called Home?**

_"Vaughn! What are you doing here?" Will was so shocked to see Sydney's handler on the other side of the door that he didn't notice the distraught look on his face. "Come in."_

"_Is Francie here?" Vaughn asked, gazing around. So this is where Sydney had lived. Would she ever see this place again?_

"_No, she's at the restaurant. Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Can we sit down?" Vaughn asked, massaging his temple. Will nodded and led him to the couch._

"_It's Sydney, isn't it?" Will asked, his stomach churning. There could only be one reason for Vaughn showing up at the apartment in broad daylight._

_Vaughn nodded in confirmation. "She was sent on a mission last night, Will. This morning the CIA received news of her capture and…and…"_

_Will's face turned ashen. "Is she…"_

_Vaughn could only nod. He watched as Will buried his head in his hands. He had fought tooth and nail with Kendall, wanting to tell Will the truth, but the director had been adamant. To the world it had to appear that Sydney Bristow was dead._

"_Will, about Francie," Vaughn started gently._

"_I know." Will raised his head, his eyes red. "What do I tell her?"_

"_The CIA had staged a car accident."_

"_Vaughn, I don't know if I can lie to Francie. Why can't she know the truth?"_

"_We're under orders, Will."_

"_Then perhaps you should go." Will said, as he wiped his eyes furiously, trying to stop the tears. "I don't know when Francie is coming back and I don't think you should be here when she does."_

_Vaughn stood up, leaving a devastated Will on the couch._

**xxxxx**

_"Francie."_

"_I can't talk Will. I have to get back to the restaurant." Francie flew past him and into her bedroom. Will followed her, his throat tight._

"_Francie, please, we have to talk."_

_She stopped short and stared at him. "Well, that sounds ominous."_

_Will sat on her and patted the spot beside him. "Sit down."_

"_Will, what's going on?"_

"_It's Sydney."_

"_What about Sydney?" she asked in alarm._

_Will took a deep breath. "There's been an accident."_

* * *

Vaughn stared out of the window. The plane trip seemed to going on forever. Shifting slightly he moved his eyes to the sleeping form beside him. 

He and Sydney had sat up all night, neither of them able to sleep. They had barely been in the air fifteen minutes before she had conked out.

"Excuse me sir." Vaughn turned his attention to the flight attendant. "Would you like a drink?"

He accepted the offer gratefully as the flight attendant pointed to Sydney.

"Would you like something for your girlfriend?"

"No, thank-you." Vaughn replied, not bothering to correct her.

* * *

_There was a small memorial service. Will was the only one there who knew the truth…or so he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Francie sobbing as she leant against a tree. Saying a quick good bye to Marcus Dixon, he headed over to her, in a vain attempt to console her._

**_xxxxx_**

_The day after the memorial service Vaughn stopped by the apartment. Francie opened the door._

"_Hello," he offered her his hand. "I'm Michael Vaughn. I worked with Sydney at the bank."_

"_I'm sorry, but did you say Michael?" Francie asked, stepping aside to let him walk inside._

"_Yes, why?"_

"_No reason." Francie shook her head. So this was the guy that had Sydney blushing like a teenage schoolgirl._

"_I don't meant to bother you, but I found this on Sydney's desk at work." Vaughn held up a fine, silver necklace. "I though that maybe you would want it. Sydney was always talking about you."_

"_Thank-you." Francie whispered as Vaughn placed the necklace in her hand. "She spoke about you too."_

"_Me?" Vaughn was genuinely surprised. "What did she say about me?"_

"_She told me that you went on a date."_

_Vaughn's throat constricted as he thought about that catastrophic night in Nice. It felt as if it had happened light years ago._

"_Yeah, we did." A ghost of a smile crossed his face and Francie tried her best to return it._

"_Thank-you for bringing this over Michael."_

"_You're welcome." Vaughn turned to leave, but Francie stopped him._

"_I don't know if you want to hear this, but Sydney cared for you a great deal, Michael."_

_Vaughn nodded slightly. "I care for her too."_

_Francie never even noticed his use of a present tense._

* * *

"You ready for this, Syd?" Vaughn asked as he navigated her through the familiar streets of LA. "Or do you want to go to the operations centre first?" 

Sydney shook her head violently. "No, I need to see Will and Francie. Then I can think about work and finding my father."

"Ok."

"Are they still living in the same apartment?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah."

Sydney suddenly felt apprehensive. The apartment would no longer feel like hers. It would be Will and Francie's. She had been right in thinking that when she got back it wouldn't feel like home.

"Syd, stop stressing."

"I'm not stressing."

"You're stressing."

"Who said I'm stressing?" Sydney looked at Vaughn, a smile on her lips.

"I say you're stressing." Vaughn smiled back as he pulled up outside the familiar apartment. Sydney could only stare out the window. She was back, so why didn't she feel more excited?

* * *

_Vaughn entered the warehouse. Will's message had been frantic, insisting that they met as soon as possible. Seeing him up ahead, Vaughn spoke._

_"OK, what's the emergency?"_

_"Is Sydney alive?" Will asked flatly and Vaughn stopped short in shock._

_"What? What makes you think she is alive?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady._

_"I've been hearing whispers. Sydney's name has popped up a few times. Why would people be talking about a dead agent? I want the truth Vaughn. Is she alive?"_

_Vaughn sighed, as he brought a hand to his neck, rubbing it. "Yes, Will. Sydney is alive."_

_"Then why the hell did you tell us she was dead?" Will demanded. "Why would you put Francie and I through hell if Sydney was really alive?"_

_"I was ordered to. Sydney and Jack were compromised- Sloane discovered that they were double agents. Sydney made the decision to go into protection. For her safety, and yours, the Alliance had to believe she was dead."_

_"So then why is her name coming up in conversation now after two years?"_

_"This stays here, ok.."_

_"I won't breathe a word."_

_"Things are happening Will. There is a possibility that, sooner than expected, Sydney may be able to come home."_

* * *

Sydney walked up to the door, Vaughn a few steps behind her. She wished that he was walking beside her, holding her hand or something. She just wanted the comfort of his touch. 

As they got closer to the door, Sydney began to feel more and more apprehensive. Would the door be unlocked? She no longer had a key. If it was open, could she just walk inside? Or maybe she should just knock. After all, it wasn't really her home anymore.

As she got closer, her steps seemed to slow. Would they be happy to see her? Or angry at what she had put them through. Again she wondered if she should knock.

However as she reached the front door it flew open, revealing a blubbering Francie.

"Syd!" she cried, throwing her arms open. Sydney gratefully collapsed into her best friends embrace, as she too began blubbering.

Sydney Bristow was back.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a note in regards to Francie knowing about the date in Nice. I am aware that this did not actually occur in the show, but after watching one of the deleted scenes on the DVD, where Syd does tell Francie about it, I decided to include it in the chapter. 


	6. Reunion

Thank you all so much for your feedback.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:  
Reunion**

Sark strode into the bare office. Sloane was seated behind the desk, his eyes trained to the computer screen.

"Sir, she has arrived here."

Sloane looked up at the sound of the young man's voice.

"Where is she?"

"In one of the holding rooms." Sark replied. "The one furthest from Jack Bristow."

"Good. I want her kept comfortable. She is a necessity to us, not a prisoner."

"I understand, sir. But may I ask a question?" Sloane nodded. "What exactly do you intend to do with her?"

"We have discussed this. I will reveal the process when we have Sydney Bristow."

"Well, then can you tell me what your plans are for Jack Bristow after you have Sydney in your custody?"

"Jack will no longer be necessary." Sloane stated simply. "And will have to pay for betraying me."

* * *

"Sydney's with Will and Francie." Vaughn said to Weiss over the phone as he stood outside the apartment. "She wants me to bring her to the operations centre when she's done here." 

"You told her about Jack?"

"Of course I did. How could I keep that from her?"

"I take it she wants to take part in the search."

"Weiss, this is Sydney we're talking about. Do you think that she would just sit back and do nothing while her father is out there? Sloane too."

"Well that's just the thing…" Weiss said slowly.

"What?"

"The CIA is a little curious at the events that let up to the raid on the Alliance."

"How so?"

"It's just an awfully big coincidence that we just happened to stumble across the information needed to take them down. And there is the fact that Sloane disappeared just before it happened. And-"

"If he knew Jack was a double, why did he keep him alive?" Vaughn finished.

"Exactly. He needs Jack for something and the CIA is thinking bait."

"Bait?"

"Mike, Sloane knows Sydney. He knows the way she thinks, the way she acts and knows how much she loves her father."

"Sloane needs Sydney." Vaughn felt his heart plummet.

"Well, that is what the CIA believes." Weiss paused. "Look, there is still so much to this. We can't discuss it all over the phone. Bring Syd in as soon as you can and we can go through it with Kendall."

"Weiss."

"Yeah."

"Kendall's not going to try and stop her from searching for Jack, is he?"

"I'm not completely sure, Mike, but I think he might."

* * *

"What? You're going to work? Syd, you only just got back." Francie followed Sydney to the door. 

"I have to Fran." Sydney said apologetically. "There is so much to go through. I'll try and get back tonight."

"Oh, you'll try. Good to know Syd."

"Francie." Will put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

"No, I will not let it go. I've thought for the past two years that my best friend was dead. So, forgive me for not wanting to let Sydney out of my sight!"

"Francie." Sydney embraced her in a hug. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You promise?" Francie whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

_Audrey had been in Tollston three months when Nathan Gillies moved to town. Unlike Audrey, he was an open book and the town salivated on every morsel of information. Nathan was an only child. His parents were dead. Nathan was a plumber and had divorced just before moving to Tollston. Nathan was also extremely handsome and had the attention of evert female in town_. 

_Well, that is, except for Audrey Seyton._

_And that only made him pursue her more. But, at the utter confusion of everyone else, especially May, Audrey rejected his advances._

_So Nathan backed off, physically though not completely. Because, you see, even though the town thought he was an open and honest, Nathan had a secret._

_**xxxxx**_

"_Sir." Sloane looked up at Sark. "Our asset is on the phone."_

"_Thank-you." Sloane picked up the receiver. "Hello."_

"_I've located Bristow. She's in a town called Tollston."_

"_Good. Keep a close watch. I want her to remain safe and unharmed."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And keep in regular contact. Anything unusual, I want to know."_

_**xxxxx**_

_Nathan watched Audrey exit her store with the strange man. They stopped and spoke to Georgie, before driving off in separate cars._

_When they had disappeared from sight, Nathan picked up his phone._

"_Hello."_

"_Sir, the CIA has made contact. My guess is that Bristow will be back in LA within 24 hours_

* * *

Sydney felt oddly out of place as she walked into the operations centre via the front door. What was even more strange was that she felt as if she didn't belong there. She had been out of action for two years- was it reasonable of her to believe that she could step straight back into agent mode? Everything else had changed- maybe she had as well. 

"Syd." Vaughn spoke quietly in her ear. "You'll be fine. You were born to do this."

Sydney looked up at him gratefully- glad that she was wrong. Not everything had changed.

There was a flurry of activity when she entered the centre. So many unfamiliar faces bustling backwards and forwards. It was organized chaos and it made Sydney feel alive.

Towards the other side of the building Sydney spotted a familiar face. A face that, when she had last seen it, looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Excuse me." Sydney said to Vaughn as she approached Dixon hesitantly. As she got closer, he looked up, his expression passive.

"Hi." Sydney said softly.

Dixon's face broke into a wide grin as he stepped forward and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Dixon." Sydney tried to stop herself from a crying again. "I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to lie to you."

"Sydney, it's ok."

She stepped back. "I though that you would never want to speak to me again. I thought that you would hate me."

"For a while, I was furious at you Sydney." Dixon replied truthfully. "But I soon realized that you had no choice. And after experiencing personally what you went through, it was easy to forgive you."

Sydney smiled at her old partner. "Does Dianne know the truth?"

Dixon shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure if I should tell her. It's not an easy choice. Continue lying, or tell her that I was working for the bad guys and I possibly put my family's life in danger by turning double."

Sydney ran a hand up and down his arm. "You'll figure it out."

"Hmm, I hope so."

"Uh, Syd." Both she and Dixon turned to Vaughn who was approaching them, Weiss beside him. "Kendall wants you in the conference room. You too, Dixon."

"Is it about my dad?" Sydney asked and Vaughn nodded. As they walked off, Vaughn and Weiss followed a few steps behind.

"How's she going to react when Kendall gives his orders?"

Vaughn just looked at Weiss, his eyebrows raised. This was Sydney Bristow- they both knew exactly how she was going to react.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, just a little note to let you all know that I won't be able to update for at least another two weeks as I am leaving on a much anticipated holiday to Thailand. Apologies for the wait and I will try and update asap when I get back. 


	7. The Chosen One

Well, I'm finally back. Thank you all for your feedback and for being patient for this update. I hope the wait was worth it ;)

**

* * *

Chapter Seven:  
The Chosen One**

"What do you mean I can't help?" Sydney cried furiously. "This is my dad! I should be out there!"

"Agent Bristow, I would appreciate it if you would tone it down a few notches." Director Kendall said, from where he was seated. "There are many reasons behind this decision."

"Like what?" Sydney demanded, her face thunderous.

"Well, for starters your field rating has not been reinstated."

"Then reinstate it." Sydney yelled, standing up.

"Agent Bristow, sit down. There are some things you need to know."

Sydney stared at Kendall for a few defiant seconds before finally relenting. Vaughn, Weiss and Dixon all let out sighs of relief. They all knew that the anger Sydney was showing now was only the tip of the iceberg. They didn't want to be present when she reached her full potential.

"Are you prepared to listen?" Kendall asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. The CIA has been concerned about the events surrounding the Alliance being disabled."

"Why? The Alliance is gone- isn't that a good thing?" Sydney asked.

"It was too easy, Sydney." Dixon spoke up.

"How?"

"A discovery of a real central Alliance computer was made." Dixon explained.

"How did you find it?"

"The CIA captured a freelance terrorist. He had intel on the server and used it as leverage. After looking through the files we got from SD-6, it would appear that this guy does regular work for Sloane." Dixon continued.

"So what? It's a coincidence. What does this have to do with my dad?"

"Ok, Syd. Look at the bigger picture." Weiss said. "We capture the one person who can give us the information we need. This person is a known employee of Sloane. Sloane then disappears just before the raid on SD-6."

"You think he planned it?" Sydney asked, looking at the four men.

"Yes, we do." Kendall answered. "We also believe that Sloane has kept you father alive for a specific reason."

"What?"

"You."

Sydney stared at Kendall as if he was insane. "Sloane kept my dad alive for my sake?"

"No, he kept him alive to lure you to him." Kendall verified. "Sloane has been planning his endgame for years. We know it involves Rambaldi. If Sloane discovered that it was you in the Pro-"

"Stop. That is not me." Sydney shook her head. "I made sure of that. Mount Subasio- or have you conviently fortgotten about that, Mr Kendall?"

"No, Miss Bristow. I haven't forgotten, but Sloane doesn't know about that. If he believes that you are the Chosen One, he is going to need to lure you to him somehow."

"So you think that Sloane is using my dad as bait?"

"Do you have a better explanation?"

"No." Sydney replied, reluctantly. "But there are so many holes in what you are saying."

Kendall nodded. "Go on."

"Well, if Sloane did need me, why did he give my father the chance to warn me with that phone call? He could've captured me at the same time as my dad. And if Sloane was aware of my father being a double agent, how did he keep that from the Alliance for two years? Surely they would have ordered his execution. Why did Sloane need the Alliance disabled? What gain could he get from that?" Sydney paused, taking a breath. "And why two years? Why did Sloane wait until now to put his plans into action?"

"The only person who can answer those questions is Arvin Sloane." Kendall said flatly. "Except for your last question."

Sydney looked at him expectantly, not seeing the surprised looks on Vaughn, Weiss and Dixon's faces. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Oh, I can't answer it."

"Then who the hell can?"

"Your mother."

* * *

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

"_You understand what we need to do?" Sloane said to Sark._

"_I understand, but for how long are we supposed to search for?"_

"_As long as it takes."_

"_But with the intel we have, this could take years."_

_Sloane stared hard at the young, blonde man. Sometimes he wondered if he was too young for the work they were doing. "I am aware of that, MrSark." He said, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Young or not, Sark had come highly recommended._

"_And when we find her?"_

"_We will keep her safely hidden until Phase One is complete."_

* * *

"Vaughn, do you know what Kendall was talking about?" Sydney asked as the two of them headed down towards the cells where Irina Derevko was being held. 

"I wouldn't have a clue." Vaughn answered truthfully, slightly angry that Kendall had kept this information from him. "Weiss and Dixon have no idea either."

"What information could my mother have on Sloane's endgame? And if she does, why hasn't she said something earlier? Knowing her, I thought that she would have used it as some sort of leverage."

"Sydney, Irina Derevko's actions are not the easiest to understand. Who knows why she does anything."

Sydney knew that Vaughn was talking about his father. "Vaughn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Syd, it's ok." They stopped at the guard. "We're here to see the prisoner."

As they walked closer to Irina's cell, Sydney suddenly stopped. "Vaughn."

"What?"

"What if what she has to say…well, what if it isn't good news?"

"Then we'll deal with it Sydney." Vaughn said gently.

* * *

**1981**

_Laura Bristow never really fit in with the other mothers. They couldn't say that she was a bad mother. No, Laura appeared to be a wonderful parent and they could all see that darling little Sydney absolutely adored her._

_But the other mothers shied away from Laura as she gave off a feeling that she felt superior to all of them. She wasn't the type to get involved in the PTA or to volunteer in Sydney's classroom._

_She was a point of gossip. "What sort of person gives a five-year-old a first edition of Alice in Wonderland?" they would say. She had stopped working when Sydney was born and the other mothers wondered what Laura did to fill in the day. Very rarely was she seen out shopping, or running errands. Laura looked the type who had never had to do any physical work- whether it be housework or gardening etc- in her life._

_But Laura didn't care that she did not fit in. She had other things to worry about. _

_Secrets._

_You see, Laura Bristow was extremely good at keeping secrets- and that was a very good thing, because now, instead of just one, Laura had two big secrets to keep._

* * *

Irina Derevko had not changed, Sydney noted as she looked into the familiar cell. Her mother's unblinking eyes widened slightly at the appearance of her daughter, as her naturally beautiful face broke into a wide smile. 

"Sydney." Her eyes moved slightly when she noticed Vaughn standing a step behind. "Agent Vaughn."

Irina stared at then for a few seconds, trying to gauge whether the feelings Vaughn had described to her two years earlier still existed. She wondered how he had been sleeping these past 24 months.

"I need your help." Sydney spoke up and the smile from Irina's face dropped. The moment she had been dreading had finally come.

"I know."

"What information do you have on Sloane's endgame? Why has he waited so long to get me out of hiding?"

"There is no simple answer to that, Sydney."

"Then give me the complicated one." Sydney shot back. She was not in the mood for her mother's games.

"Sloane needs you, Sydney, to implement his plan. However, he also needed a second person."

"Who?"

"Sloane knows that in order for him to discover the true meaning of Rambaldi's work, he needs two people. Two females related by blood." Irina paused. "Rambaldi refers to these two women as The Chosen One and The Passenger."

"Who are they?"

"Sydney, the woman in the Prophecy, the Chosen One, it isn't me. It's you and Sloane knows that."

"So The Passenger? Who is she?" Sydney paused, remembering what her mother had said about the two being related by blood. "You?"

Irina shook her head slowly. "No."

"But you said they were related by blood."

"I did."

"I'm confused. If you're not The Passenger, then who?"

Irina paused as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sydney, The Passenger is your sister."


	8. Confessions

Hey all- I'm going to say it again! Thank you all so much for your reviews**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:  
Confessions**

"_Sloane knows that in order for him to discover the true meaning of Rambaldi's work, he needs two people. Two females related by blood." Irina paused. "Rambaldi refers to these two women as the Chosen One and the Passenger."_

"_Who are they?"_

"_Sydney, the woman in the Prophecy, the Chosen One, it isn't me. It's you and Sloane knows that."_

"_So the Passenger? Who is she?" Sydney paused, remembering what her mother had said about the two being related by blood. "You?"_

_Irina shook her head slowly. "No."_

"_But you said they were related by blood."_

"_I did."_

"_I'm confused. If you're not the Passenger, then who?"_

_Irina paused as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Sydney, the Passenger is your sister."_

Sydney stared at her mother. "My sister?" she repeated, feeling numb. She didn't even notice when Vaughn stepped up beside her, placing a protective hand on the small of her back. Irina did, though, and she smiled inwardly before answering.

"Yes, Sydney. Your sister." Irina confirmed.

"How come I have never heard about this sister before?" Sydney demanded. "Why would you keep this from me? Why hasn't dad told me?"

"Because your father is not aware of her existence." Irina explained.

"How could dad not be aware that he had a second daughter…" Sydney trailed off, realization hitting her like a tonne of bricks. "It's not his child, is it?"

Irina shook her head slowly. "During our marriage I had an affair. This child was a result of it."

Sydney stared at her mother in disbelief. Though deep down she knew that she shouldn't be all that surprised by this declaration. After all, Irina Derevko was not exactly the most moral person on the planet.

"I discovered I was pregnant shortly before my extraction from the United States." Irina continued. "When I returned to Russia, I was taken into custody."

"Why?"

"The KGB was suspicious of my loyalties, given that I had grown closer to your father than anticipated. I gave birth to a daughter whilst incarcerated. She was taken away before I could even look at her."

"How did Sloane find out about her existence?" Sydney asked.

"That I do not know." Irina replied. However, Sydney could not help but feel that her mother was hiding something.

"What exactly will Sloane do to The Passenger and The Chosen One?" Sydney refused to refer to herself as The Chosen One- she simply did not believe it was her, no matter what her mother said.

"I'm not sure." Irina said. "But I do know that Sloane will go to any lengths to realize the true meaning of Rambaldi's work. You know better than anyone, Sydney, exactly what he is capable of. " Irina paused. "He would stop at nothing- even hurting the person who was closest to him."

Sydney suddenly felt a jolt. "Who is he?" she demanded. "Who is the father?"

Irina looked her daughter in the eyes and without a word, Sydney knew.

* * *

Francie stood sadly at the front door as Sydney carried the last box to her car. 

"Syd, you don't have to leave. Please stay." Francie pleaded, as Sydney approached her.

"This is something I have to do, Fran." Sydney replied, smiling. "I need to start putting my life back together again. I'm not moving that far away- just a five minute drive."

With the help of Weiss, Sydney had found a new apartment in the same block as his. Ever since returning, Sydney had felt oddly out of place, both in the apartment and the CIA. Kendall had confined her to reviewing Sloane's files- a weak attempt to make her feel as if she was doing something productive.

Moving out of the old apartment was the only step that Sydney could take independently to start feeling normal again- well, that and dying her hair back to her natural colour. Sydney Bristow was back- all she needed now was somewhere she could call home.

* * *

One evening, about a week after Sydney had returned, she was in her new kitchen, preparing herself dinner, Boyscout winding himself around her legs. While the lonely nights in Tollston had driven her crazy, Sydney found that since moving out, she was enjoying the solitude. She had so much to process and it gave her time to think. 

The solitude that night, however, was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sydney could feel her heart quicken, her instincts telling her exactly who was behind that door.

Her instincts were proven right. "Hi." She smiled as she stepped aside to let Vaughn inside. Sydney returned to the stove and Vaughn settled himself at the kitchen bench.

"Your hair," he said. "You changed it back."

"Yeah." Sydney fingered a strand self-consciously. "Audrey was the blonde, not Sydney."

Vaughn smiled to himself. He couldn't agree more. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"What are you cooking?"

"Gnocchi with blue cheese sauce."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "I never knew that you were such a chef."

Sydney smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had a lot of free time in Tollston. Gave me a lot of time to practice." She pointed to her glass of wine on the bench. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank-you."

As Sydney got another wine glass from her cupboard and poured Vaughn a drink she couldn't help but ask. "So, what are you doing here?"

Coming from anybody else this would have sounded rude and uninviting, but Vaughn knew that Sydney was just displaying her usual bluntness. Two years as somebody else obviously hadn't changed her ability to get straight to the point.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he replied, with a slight smile. "I imagine that your return wasn't exactly as you had imagined it."

Sydney snorted. "No, not quite. But then, when has my life ever gone as I imagined it?"

"So?" Vaughn looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Sydney asked as she took a mouthful of wine.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Sydney smiled.

Vaughn saw right through the façade, and Sydney knew it. One look at his slightly raised eyebrows told her she was wasting her breath.

"Ok, ok. I'm a bit of a mess, but other than that I'm doing _fine_." Sydney stressed her final word as Vaughn decided to drop the subject.

"How did Francie take to you moving out?" he asked, raising his glass to his lips.

Sydney looked up at him, grateful for the change of topic. "I think she felt a bit guilty. She kept insisting that I stay, but I needed to get out."

Vaughn nodded slightly, his eyes gazing around the apartment. Even though Sydney had only been there a few days and there were still boxes scattered around, this place had a much more homelier feel than her house at Tollston.

Sydney observed Vaughn looking around the apartment and it suddenly occurred to her that this was the first time he'd ever been in her home with her. Tollston didn't count- that place had belonged to Audrey, not Sydney.

She didn't realize that she'd been staring at Vaughn until his head turned and their eyes connected. Feeling herself blush, Sydney quickly averted her eyes. Then taking a deep breath, she turned back to Vaughn. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Vaughn grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Jack Bristow sat in the confines of his cell, his nerves on edge. Being imprisoned for two years had done nothing to dull his intuition and right now it was on high alert. 

The buzz in the air, the more frequent sightings of Sark and the cold smile on Sloane's face as he stood in front of the cell the night before chilled Jack's blood. Sydney was in trouble and there was nothing her could do about it.

* * *

"Well there was this one time when Georgie and I came out of the movies one night." Sydney said to Vaughn later that evening as she stood over the sink. Handing him a plate to dry, she continued with her story. "This guy came out of nowhere and tried to take my bag. Straightway, my instincts kicked in, and well, you can imagine what happened next." 

"Oh no." Vaughn laughed. "How bad did you do him over?"

"Knocked him unconscious." Sydney smiled as she remembered the expression on Georgie's face. "I made up some lame story about how I used to take kickboxing lessons," she said, pulling the plug out of the sink.

"Did Georgie believe you?" Vaughn asked, picking up the last glass to dry.

Sydney shrugged. "She never really said anything about it. Only that she wished I had been around in college when she discovered her boyfriend was cheating on her."

Vaughn finished drying the glass and placed it up in the cupboard. For some reason an awkward silence fell between them at that point. Unable to think of anything else to say, Sydney offered Vaughn another glass of wine. When he accepted, she reached past him to get the glasses from the cupboard, but was stopped when Vaughn placed a hand on her arm.

"Sydney," he said, quietly, turning her slightly so that they were facing each other.

"What?" she asked, knowing exactly what.

Without a word, Vaughn bent down slightly and cupped her face gently. He paused for a second, as if wanting Sydney's approval and when she gave no resistance, he pressed his lips into hers.


	9. The Prophecy Revisited

Hey all. Thank you all so much for your feedback- I was really heartened when I read what some of you had to say.

**aliastar: **Wow, thank-you. You're proud that I am an Aussie? That really made my day reading that (and I'm glad that you are enjoying the fic)

**Ridan Rose:** Thanks for the compliments on the plot and grammar (I would hope that my grammar is adequate- I'm currently at uni studying to be an English teacher!)

Now after the end to the previous chapter all I can say now is, please don't hate me...

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine:  
The Prophecy Revisited

_Without a word, Vaughn bent down slightly and cupped her face gently. He paused for a second, as if wanting Sydney's approval and when she gave no resistance, he pressed his lips into hers._

The kiss was intense, that was the only was to describe it. Years of wanting and tension were being released through this one contact and quite frankly it scared Sydney.

Abruptly pulling back, she felt a pang of guilt where she saw the confusion in Vaughn's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I don't…I'm not…" she stammered, stepping back and massaging her right temple.

"Syd, are you ok? I thought…" Vaughn paused. "I thought you wanted this."

"I did… I mean, I do." Sydney corrected herself. "I'm just not sure if now is the right time to start something."

"Why?"

"There is just so much going on at the moment."

"Sydney, there is always going to be something happening. That's just the lives we lead."

"Now is different. I told you before, Vaughn, I'm a mess. I'm still trying to get back to the old Sydney and try and figure out exactly what I feel."

"So you're unsure of how you feel about me…us?"

"No. I know exactly what I feel. But how do we know that what we are feeling is real?"

"Syd, I have held on for the mere possibility of something with you. How can you doubt if that is real?"

"Because you said possibility." Sydney replied. "This is something that we have been thinking about for so long. What if the reality doesn't measure up to that?"

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "Syd, somehow, I don't think so."

Sydney gave him a small smile, as she thought about the kiss. "You're probably right."

"So, then what is that problem?"

"Vaughn, I need to settle back into my life. For two years I foolishly believed that I would just be able to return to LA, back to my old life and start living it again. I knew that the Alliance would be gone and thought that Sloane would be out of action too. I had accepted my father's death- there was nothing to stop me from getting back on track." Sydney paused. "But with Sloane free, my father alive and now the news that I have a _sister_- well, that's a lot for a person to take in. It's not that I don't care, Vaughn, I just think I we should wait."

"I understand." Vaughn said, quietly.

"Vaughn." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Sydney, you don't need to be sorry." Vaughn smiled at her. "I think I should be going."

Sydney nodded and accompanied him to the door.

* * *

After getting into his car Vaughn made no attempt to start it up. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He should have realized that now wasn't the time to act upon his feelings for Sydney. 

Yes, it was obvious that the two of them shared something special, but Sydney was right. Not wasn't the right time and deep down he probably already knew that.

He was a grown man for christs sake. He should have been able to control himself. But after spending the evening together as two average human beings, together for personal reasons and not because of work, he couldn't resist.

The only thought running through his head as he turned the ignition was that Sydney Bristow was the most amazing person he'd ever known. He'd waited for over two years and he could wait some more.

* * *

Inside Sydney was seriously considering banging her head against the wall. Why had she just done that? Her life was a mess- what the hell kind of an excuse was that? She had wanted something like this to happen for so long. Her life would always be a mess- so why was she using it as an excuse to pull away from the Vaughn. 

"_Because the closer you get, the harder it will be to hide it from him._" A little voice said in her head. Sydney groaned loudly and headed to the freezer. She needed coffee ice cream and she needed it now.

* * *

When Vaughn walked into the operations centre the next morning, the first thing he saw was Sydney's furious face. She was standing on the other side of the centre with Kendall, the two of them locked in the middle of a heated conversation. 

"What's going on over there?" Vaughn asked Weiss, as he sat at his desk.

"I think Sydney is about to deck our lovely director." Weiss replied, staring at his computer screen.

"What?"

"A meet had been organised with some guy who might have some intel on Sloane, and Kendall won't let Sydney go."

"Who's going?"

Weiss looked up at him. "Dixon."

"And?"

"And you." Weiss grinned. "There's a debrief in five minutes."

* * *

"Jeremiah Dolour." Kendall stated as a picture of a surly looking man flashed up on the screen in the conference room. "Works out of France as a supplier for many terrorist cells. His name has appeared in a few of the files we retrieved from SD-6." 

"How exactly was he connected to Sloane?" Vaughn asked.

"That was never mentioned specifically." Kendall replied. "That's what you and Dixon are going to find out."

"He just agreed to meet with two CIA agents?" Dixon inquired and Kendall shook his head.

"No, he believes that you and Vaughn are part of a French crime syndicate. Only reveal to him that you are CIA if totally necessary."

"When do we leave?" Vaughn queried.

"Two hours. If you head to Op-Tech now, they'll spec out your equipment."

However as he exited the conference room, Vaughn did not go to Op-Tech. Instead he approached Sydney who was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at her computer screen.

"Syd," he said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she replied without looking up.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fantastic," she retorted, bitterly, finally looking up.

"You can't let Kendall get to you, Syd."

"That's easy for you to say. You're out there doing something. Looking for _my_ father, while I sit here and review files." Sydney inhaled deeply, and her features seemed to soften. "I'm sorry, I'm not being fair. You don't need to hear all this."

"Hey, you're frustrated as all hell. We all know that. But Syd," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"I'll do everything I can to bring him home to you."

* * *

Sloane stared at the petite, dark haired girl sitting on the edge of her bed. It was impossible not to marvel at the fact that she was the link to Rambaldi, and that he was linked to her. 

The girl could sense a presence and looked up, locking her eyes to the cold, dark ones of Sloane's.

"What do you want?" she asked, sharply. She was desperate to know what was in store for her. Confusion occupied her mind and thoughts and dreamseveryday.

"You could tell me which one of these aliases is your real name." Sloane said, holding up a sheet of paper. Ten different identities, with no clue to the name she had been given at birth.

She didn't reply, only stared passively into Sloane's eyes. He felt a pang of fatherly pride. '_That's right, my child, never reveal anything,_' he thought.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable?" she snorted as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm a prisoner, how could I be comfortable?"

"You are not a prisoner."

"Then why am I being locked up?" The words were spoken calmly.

"Because you need to be kept safe."

"For what?"

"You'll know soon."

* * *

As Vaughn walked away from her desk, Sydney opened her draw and pulled out a folder. Her own notes on the CIA's search for her father and Sloane. If Kendall thought that she would just sit back and do nothing, he had another thing coming. 

She was, after all, Jack Bristow's daughter.

* * *

"I have no information on the whereabouts of Arvin Sloane." Dolour stated bluntly. Vaughn and Dixon glanced at each other before looking back at the man before them. 

"I don't believe you." Vaughn shot back. "We know he's got something in the works. You're telling us he didn't come to you for equipment?"

Dolour smirked as he brought a cigarette to his lips. "I never said he didn't come to me. I just said I have no information on his whereabouts."

"Then tell us what you know." Dixon demanded.

"Now, why should I do that?" Dolour asked, with a laugh.

"Because we're CIA." Vaughn said, pulling out his ID. "So, either you tell us everything we want to know or we take you into custody right now."

Dolour's eyes narrowed as he inhaled deeply on his cigarette. He was a smart man, who knew when he was beat. "He spoke to me about The Passenger and The Chosen One."

"What about them?" Vaughn queried.

"He told me what their purpose is. What he believed that he would be able to do." Dolour grinned. "Personally, it sounded like a bunch of hocus-pocus to me."

"What exactly did Sloane tell you?" Dixon asked.

"That The Passenger is some kind of messenger. Sloane believes that she can deliver a direct message from Milo Rambaldi himself."

"How?" Dixon said.

"He didn't say."

"What about The Chosen One?" Vaughn glanced over at Dixon as he spoke.

"Well, this is an interesting one." Dolour answered, observing that the two men had a much more noticeable concern for The Chosen One. "You see, followers of Rambaldi believe that he will have a second coming, by way of a child. This is where The Chosen One and the Prophecy come into the game." He watched as the faces of Vaughn and Dixon dawned with horrified realization.

_This woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works. Bind them with fury, a burning anger unless prevented at vulgar cost this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation._

The words swarmed in Vaughn's mind. Looking at Dixon, he knew that the older man was thinking the same thing.

Clearing his throat, Dixon spoke up. "So, this child of Rambaldi's, it will also be the child of the woman in the Prophecy."

"Yeah." Dolour dropped his cigarette butt on the ground. "See what I mean about hocus-pocus."

* * *

Vaughn and Dixon flew home in silence. What worried them the most was that what Dolour had told them was believable. And now that they had this information on Sloane's endgame it was more than imperative that they keep Sydney out of it. 

Quite possibly, the hardest task both of them would ever have to undertake.


	10. A Mother's Duty

Hey, thanks for all your feedback and for not ripping me to shreads when I put the hiatus on the whole Syd/ Vaughn thing. I promise, I will redeem myself...

**Emsta: **_Because the closer you get, the harder it will be to hide it from him _was in direct relation to the search for Jack andSloanethat Sydney was conducting herself.

**UConn Fan: **Thanks for your comments, they were greatly appreciated.

**A/N: **Just wanted to give a shout out to any fellowfans of The Clash who might be reading this fic. (You'll see why after reading on...)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:  
A Mother's Duty**

Sydney's reaction to the news of Sloane's endgame surprised everybody. She seemed to pull back, demanding less and less that she be part of the task force working on finding Jack.

Kendall, glad to have Sydney out of his hair, powered on with the investigation. Dixon, Weiss and others were all relieved that Sydney had been able to understand Kendall's reasons for keeping her out of the field. Everybody that was, except for Vaughn.

Sydney Bristow would never retreat from a problem- no matter how big the risks were to her. If somebody she cared about was in trouble, she would do anything to help them. Vaughn had experienced that first hand when Will had been kidnapped by Sark.

Sydney was up to something. He knew it.

* * *

"Sir, I just spoke with Dolour." Sark announced, entering Sloane's office. "He told the CIA everything you ordered him to." 

"Good." Sloane smiled as he reclined back in his chair. "They will be salivating over this."

"Are you sure it wasn't too big a risk to let them in on that information?"

"That information is useless to them. Until they know where we are, they cannot act upon it." Sloane replied. "Has Echelon intercepted any of our communiqué's?"

"I believe so. I'll continue releasing them at irregular intervals." Sark grinned. "It'll keep them occupied for months."

* * *

"What's going on?" Sydney asked Vaughn. There was an unnatural buzz surrounding the operations centre that day. Given her new passive attitude, Sydney had planned on just lying low. But something big was happening- something too big to ignore. 

Vaughn glanced around to see whether Kendall was in earshot. The orders were to tell Sydney nothing.

"We've got a lead," he said, quietly. "There was a burst transmission over Echelon last night. Possible whereabouts of Sloane."

Sydney's eyes widened. "Where?"

"London."

"Do they think he's been keeping dad there all this time? Or is a new place?"

Vaughn shrugged. "They are still trying to verify whether the intel is reliable. Why?"

"No reason." Sydney replied, as she tried to process the thoughts that were running through her mind. London was where the Alliance headquarters had been situated. There was no way Sloane would have risked keeping her father there. And would he risk moving locations when his situation was so precarious?

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice broke through.

"Sorry." Sydney smiled, desperate to get back to her own notes. She would go back to the start- to look for the smallest of clues of a location. She knew Sloane. She would be able to see things in those files that the CIA couldn't. Her mind racing, she looked up at Vaughn. "I'll be at my desk. Let me know if you find out anything."

Sydney started to walk off but was stopped by Vaughn who grabbed her arm. "What are you up to, Syd?"

"Nothing."

"Don't feed me that. Kendall and everybody else may have accepted this little act of yours, but not me."

Sydney's expression hardened as she jerked her arm out of his grip. "I'm not putting on an act. I've just come to realize what exactly is at stake for me in all of this. Maybe I'm not willing to take the risk this time."

"Come on, Syd. Give me a little more credit than that. I know you and I know that you're working on something."

"Just try and prove it." Sydney shot back, her eyes flashing. "You'll come up with absolutely nothing."

Vaughn shook his head slightly. "Don't get angry with me for showing some concern."

"Well, you are concerned over nothing." Sydney replied, her face passive again. "Now, as I said before, if you need me, I will be at my desk."

* * *

"Sloane's playing with us." Kendall announced to Vaughn, Weiss and Dixon. Possible information on Sloane's whereabouts had been coming across Echelon all day. "He knows we're searching for him. This is obviously a ploy to distract us from finding his real location." 

"So what is our next step?" Weiss inquired.

"We follow every one of these transmissions, every little iota of information we come across."

"But what if they are all dummy transmissions?" Vaughn pointed out. "What if we are just chasing the elusive white rabbit?"

"Then we are at the exact point that we are now." Kendall replied. "There is nothing to lose in doing this."

"Sir, may I suggest something?" Vaughn started tentatively.

"What?" Kendall sighed condescendingly. He knew exactly what Vaughn was going to say next.

"We should get Sy-Agent Bristow's input on this." Vaughn glanced towards Weiss and Dixon, who were nodding with encouragement. "Ideally we need Jack Bristow when it comes to strategizing on Sloane's next move. But since that is not an option, Sydney is the closest thing we have to Jack. We need her on this. These transmissions- there may be something that she can pick up on."

"Need I remind you, Agent Vaughn, about the personal risk that concerns Agent Bristow if she gets close to Sloane." Kendall paused; a small knowing smile crossed his face. "I would thought that you would be doing anything to keep her _out_ of that situation."

It was bait, but Vaughn was smart enough not to take it. "Sir, I wasn't saying we let her search for Jack and Sloane. But if we could just let her look at the transmissions…"

"The answer is no." Kendall replied shortly, his tone telling them all that the subject was now closed.

* * *

Sydney's mind, however, was far from the Echelon transmissions. It was on her mother. Sydney knew Irina was hiding something specific this time. Crucial evidence needed to locate Sloane. 

Irina's eyes softened when she saw Sydney approach her cell. "Hello Sydney," she smiled.

"Where is Sloane?" Sydney demanded.

"Sydney, I have not been out of this cell since Kashmir. How could I know where Sloane is?"

"You know something."

Irina looked in Sydney's eyes. "And what if I do? Do you think that I would just direct you to him? I know what lies ahead for The Chosen One and whether you want to believe it or not, it is you. Did you think I would just help you risk your life?"

"Yes." Sydney replied bluntly. "Because it is not only me who is at risk. Dad is out there somewhere and I want…need him home." Sydney paused. "And what about your other daughter- _my_ sister. Do you just want to leave her in Sloane's clutches?"

Irina stood silent for a few seconds before speaking. "I do not know where Sloane is." Sydney let out an exasperated sigh and went to retort, but Irina silenced her by holding up her hand. "I do not know where Sloane is, Sydney, but there is an old contact of mine who just might."

"Who?"

"His name is Anton Pollack."

"How will he know where Sloane is?"

"He was freelancer who did a lot of work for Sloane. What Sloane did not realize was that Pollack was reporting back to me. It was he who gave me the information needed to allow Cole to infiltrate SD-6."

"Will he still be operational? What is he was captured during the Alliance take-down?"

Irina shook her head. "Not likely- as I said he was a freelancer."

"How do I make contact?"

"He works out of a club, here in LA and I'm assuming that it is still the case. Go to the club downtown called Hammersmith Palais. Tell the bouncer you want to speak to the White Man. You'll be taken out the back. Pollack should be there."

"That's it? Ask for the White Man at Hammersmith Palais?" Sydney was surprised. "That's how easy it is."

"Well, that was how it was for me. If you have any trouble with the bouncer, just tell him that The Girl Next Door sent you. Pollack will know it was me who sent you."

"And you are sure that he will have intel on Sloane?"

"I am not totally sure, but he is the only chance you have at the moment."

Sydney nodded. "Thank-you," she said, sincerely before walking away.

* * *

The line outside Hammersmith Palais was long and Sydney was impatient. Ignoring the cries of protest and indignation she marched up to the bouncer, who looked at her condescendingly. 

"Back of the line, little lady."

Sydney smiled up at him, amused by the fact that this guy had no idea she could drop kick him in a second. However, she decided against publicly humiliating him and motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I want to speak with the White Man."

The bouncer's eyebrows rose slightly. "Who sent you?"

"The Girl Next Door."

He nodded and then turned and spoke into his walkie-talkie. Seconds later another bouncer showed up and motioned for Sydney to follow him.

As Sydney followed closely behind the bouncer, manoeuvring the mass of people inside, she felt her heart quicken with every step.

Finally they reached a door at the rear of the club and the bouncer opened it. Sydney entered and saw him.

The White Man.

Anton Pollack.

Her link to finding her father…and Sloane.


	11. Not Another Goodbye

Hey everyone and thanks for the feedback.

**Eyghon: **I didn't get Irina's code name from the movie _The Girl Next Door_. I actually took it from the episode _A Dark Turn_, when Irina goes to a club in Bangkok to speak to some guy. She refers to herself as the girl next door.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:  
Not Another Good-bye**

_Finally they reached a door at the rear of the club and the bouncer opened it. Sydney entered and saw him._

_The White Man._

_Anton Pollack._

_Her link to finding her father…and Sloane._

* * *

Pollack eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know Irina?" 

"We're old friends."

"So why now, after two years of not showing her face, am I hearing from a friend of Irina's?"

"Let's just say she owed me a favour." Sydney smiled. "I need some information."

"On what?" Pollack asked, taking a mouthful of his drink.

"On the whereabouts of Arvin Sloane."

Pollack stared at her silently as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Now, why should I tell you that?"

"Because of Irina."

Pollack nodded. "I'm listening."

"She wants back in the game and won't be able to until Sloane is out of it. I'm sure that you would love to have her back on the scene again."

"Well, I would do anything for Irina…or her daughter."

Sydney's eyes widened with surprise and Pollack chuckled slightly.

"The resemblance is quite uncanny," he said, before inhaling from his cigarette.

Sydney regained her composure. "So do you know where Sloane is?"

"I know exactly where the son of a bitch is."

"And?"

"And I will tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Francie exclaimed as she slammed down the phone. Will, who's head had been looking in the fridge glanced up at her. 

"What's the problem?"

"Sydney- well not Syd, but that flippin' job of hers."

"What about her job?"

"I just called to see if she wanted to come over tonight, so we could really catch up. But no, she's been sent out on some trip."

"Trip" Alarm bells were going off in Will's head. He knew all about Sydney being confined to deskwork. There was no way this 'trip' was CIA sanctioned. "What trip?"

"She didn't say." Francie replied, looking disgusted. Will dashed across to the couch where his mobile phone was sitting. He picked it up and quickly scrolled through his list of names. Francie stared at him. "Will, what are you doing?"

Will silenced her with a finger to his lips as the other end of the phone picked up.

"Vaughn speaking."

"It's Will. We've got a problem."

* * *

Sydney hurriedly threw some clothes into a bag. Her flight wasn't for hours, but she wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as possible and just disappear. She wasn't going to take any chances. 

Her heart sank as she heard a loud knocking on her front door. She stood dead still in her bedroom. If the other person thought nobody was home, they'd soon leave.

"Sydney!" It was Vaughn. "Sydney, open up." She didn't move. Vaughn was already suspicious about her and Sydney didn't think that she could bear to lie to him.

"Sydney." The knocking continued, and a thought suddenly crossed her mind. In her haste to get inside and packed, she didn't know if she had closed the front door properly. If she hadn't, Vaughn could walk straight inside.

"Sydney!" It was a particularly forceful knock and Sydney silently cursed herself when she heard the door open. So she hadn't closed it properly after all. "Sydney," Vaughn called once more as he walked tentatively into the apartment.

Reluctantly, Sydney stepped into the frame of her bedroom door. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. Francie told Will about your trip."

Sydney's face remained passive. "What trip?"

"Sydney, just stop it, ok. I know what you've been up to." Vaughn said, approaching her. "You know where Sloane is, don't you? And your father."

Sydney didn't answer, but Vaughn saw the look in her eyes and his stomach churned.

"Sydney, you can't do this."

"Yes, I can," she retorted, defiantly.

"It's too dangerous." Vaughn pleaded. "Think about the risks."

"There are risks every time I go out on the field, Vaughn. You don't have to lecture me on the risks." Sydney shot back, her voice getting louder.

"But this is different."

"How?"

"Because this is all about you. Other times, the risk of you getting hurt was only a possibility- this time it's a definite." Vaughn's voice was just as loud as Sydney's.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Vaughn! I'm going to bring my father back home."

"Do you really believe that you can take on Sloane by yourself?" Vaughn asked, desperately. "Come and tell Kendall what you know. The CIA can take care of it."

Sydney's eyes flashed. "You don't think I can do it? Well, let me tell you something, I can do this and I will do this."

"No, you can't!" Vaughn exclaimed. "Please just stay here."

"Why are you so eager for me to stay put? Why the hell are you fighting me on this, Vaughn? Do you really have such little faith in my abilities as an agent? Why won't you just let me do my job?"

"Because I don't want to lose you twice!" Vaughn yelled and then stopped short when he realized what he had just said.

Sydney stared back at him in surprise. "What?" she asked, her voice considerably quieter.

Vaughn rubbed his eyes with one hand before looking at Sydney. "I said good-bye to you once and that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, even with the possibility that you could come home. I don't know what I would do if the good-bye was forever."

"Vaughn." Sydney said, gently, placing a hand on his upper arm. "I will be coming home."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Sydney replied, her voice was a barely audible whisper as she pulled Vaughn down to meet her lips. Screw what she had said the other day, Sydney thought as the kiss grew more heated. Vaughn knew what she was up too, there was no need to distance herself now.

When oxygen became necessary, Sydney pulled back, trailing a line of kisses down Vaughn's neck, as she pulled his suit jacket off.

Vaughn's arms snaked around her body, and pulled her in closer, bringing their lips together once more.

They broke apart once more as Vaughn stepped back slightly to pull off Sydney's shirt. After doing this, he made no move, only stared into her eyes.

"Syd, are you sure?"

With a smile, Sydney grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

Even before Vaughn opened his eyes, he knew. The bed was cold. There was no warmth spreading from the body that was supposed to be enveloped in his embrace.When he did open his eyes, Vaughn listened for any sign of life- a running shower, footsteps padding around or the rustling of a newspaper. But there was nothing. All he could hear was silence and all he could see was a white envelope on the pillow beside him. 

Sydney was gone.


	12. A Partnership and Predicament

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**Acetoorian: **Thank you so much for those comments. They really made me feel as if I was doing something right!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, or thedialogue I "borrowed" :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve:  
A Partnership and Predicament  
**

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

_Sark turned to Sloane in the back of the ambulance. "Here's the situation. Rambaldi's true aim is a puzzle. I have certain pieces you have others. Separately we'll never solve his mystery, but together, we cannot fail."_

_Sloane was doubtful. "How do I know you have anything real to offer?"_

"_I can prove myself in three ways. The first is obvious. I intercepted communications indicating that there would be an assassination attempt on your life. As this conversation proves I've prevented that."_

_Sloane smiled briefly. "How do I know you didn't plan the attempt in the first place?"_

"_Which brings me to my second and third pieces of information." Sark replied. "You are a true follower of Rambaldi. I trust you have heard rumours of The Prophecy."_

"_I have."_

"_What if I were to tell you that I know exactly what was written and the identity of The Chosen One."_

_Sloane's eyes widened with a slight pique of interest. "You're third point?"_

_Sark couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips as he handed Arvin Sloane a piece of paper. After reading what had been written, there was no way Sloane would decline his offer._

* * *

Sloane stared at the piece of paper on his desk. A list of ten names. Ten aliases- all belonging to the one remarkable woman. 

What was her name? What were her likes? Dislike? Had she inherited her mother's incredible strength?

Just exactly, who was his daughter?

* * *

"Vaughn, what the hell is going on?" Weiss asked, as he barrelled into the conference room. "What is the big emergency?" 

"Just wait until Kendall gets here. I'll tell you then." Vaughn replied.

Lucky for Weiss, he did not have to wait long. A few seconds later, Kendall strode through the door. "What is it Agent Vaughn? This had better be important."

"Sir, it is my belief that Sydney knows the exact location of Arvin Sloane and her father."

"What? How do you know this?" Kendall demanded.

"Will Tippin called me with some suspicions. I went around to her apartment to try and convince her to give her intel over to the CIA."

"Did she tell you where Sloane is?"

"No." Vaughn shook his head, as he held up the letter that Sydney had left him. "But before she left, she wrote this. It's encoded, but I believe it to be co-ordinates to his location."

"Wait." Kendall held up a hand. "Before she left? Are you telling me, Agent Vaughn, that Sydney Bristow has gone after Sloane herself?"

"That is my belief, yes." Vaughn replied. Weiss, who was standing slightly behind Kendall, stared at Vaughn, his eyes wide and concerned.

"And you just let her go!" The Director exclaimed.

"Um, yes…no, I didn't just let her go. I didn't know she was gone until-" Vaughn stopped short, thinking frantically.

"Until what, Agent Vaughn?" Kendall asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Until I got out of the bathroom." Vaughn answered, lamely. "I, uh, went to the bathroom and when I came out, Sydney was gone."

"Just like that?" Kendall said. Vaughn nodded, trying to avoid Weiss's stare. "Give me the letter."

Vaughn handed it over and Kendall skimmed over it before giving it back.

"Get that down to analysis," he ordered, before exiting.

Vaughn went to leave too. The sooner analysis had the letter; the sooner they could go after Sydney. Weiss, however, had other thoughts.

"Mike," he hissed. "I had twenty bucks on this week. Please tell me I won the bet."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Vaughn said, heading to the door, hearing Weiss's laughter behind him.

"Give me some credit. The bathroom? Saw right through it, Mike! Saw right through it."

* * *

The building was huge and to anyone else it would have appeared abandoned. However, as Sydney sat in the shadows, waiting, she knew that somewhere inside were her father, Sloane and the sister she never knew existed. 

Glancing at her watch, she saw that she still had about two hours before it was safe to approach.

_"Last time I conversed with Sloane, he had the guards rotating shifts every three hours." Pollack said, inhaling on his cigarette. "Your best entry point would be the door on the far end of the south side of the building. It's marked with a No Entry sign."_

As Sydney waited she tried her best to ignore the annoying voice in the back of her mind that had been there since meeting Pollack. It kept telling her that she couldn't trust him. After all, it had been Irina who sent her to him and what did she have to gain from doing that?

But Sydney just pushed these thoughts aside. This just may be the only chance she's have to find her father.

* * *

"Agent Vaughn." He looked up to see Kendall approaching his desk. 

"Yes." Vaughn stood up.

"I'm just letting you know that analysis got done with Agent Bristow's note. It appears that she is headed to Switzerland. A team has already been briefed and is on their way now."

"What?" Vaughn was put out. Surely he should have been part of the team. "Why wasn't I told before?"

"Because," Kendall answered as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "You didn't need to know until now. You forget, Agent Vaughn, that you are no longer Agent Bristow's handler. You have no authority when it comes to her."

"But we know where she is because of me. Surely that deserves some recog-"

"_You_ deserve nothing, Agent Vaughn." Kendall interrupted forcefully. "Now, I told you as a courtesy and would appreciate if you treated me the same and continued with your job."

* * *

Sydney glanced at her watch. It was time. Slowly she made her way to the far door, all of her senses heightened and alert. 

Opening the door, she quietly looked in, he gun clasped securely in her hand. Inside was clear and so she proceeded, step by step, her eyes constantly moving, not wanting to miss a thing.

Pollack had given her an idea of where he believed Sloane would be imprisoning Jack. He stressed that it was only an idea, that he had only ever seen Sloane's office.

_"When you get inside, travel to the end of the hallway. At the end there should be a door on your right. Go through that- it will lead to a flight of stairs. Go down them, they will lead you to the basement."_

_"And that's where you think they'll be?"_

_Pollack shrugged. "If I were keeping prisoners, that's where I would put them."_

Sydney was approaching the door at the end of the hallway when she sensed someone was behind her. Instinctively, she whipped around, but not quick enough. Something hard connected with the side of her skull and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little note to let you all know that there is only five more chapters to go... 


	13. Eyes, Akin

Once again I thank you all for your reviews.

**aliastar: **I live in Victoria, about an hour out of Melbourne.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:  
Eyes, Akin**

_Sydney was approaching the door at the end of the hallway when she sensed someone was behind her. Instinctively, she whipped around, but not quick enough. Something hard connected with the side of her skull and everything went black. _

* * *

"Boot camp. This is team leader." 

"What is your position?"

"Alpha team has surrounded the perimeter. Bravo team is wiring into the security feed now."

"Any sign of Mountaineer?"

"Negative."

* * *

The first thing that Sydney was aware of was a throbbing ache on the side of her head. The second was that she was lying on a bed in some sort of a cell, handcuffed to a metal bar. The third was that she was not alone. 

"Hello Sydney." The voice sent shivers down her spine. "I missed you."

Sydney sat up slowly and stared into the cold black eyes of Arvin Sloane. Into the face of the man she'd been dreaming of killing for years.

"Nothing to say Sydney? After all this time?"

Sydney stared stonily at him. She wasn't going to give an inch.

"Now I was incredibly hurt when I learnt of you and your father's betrayal." Sloane smiled at her, making her skin crawl. "Come on Sydney. This is quite possibly the first real conversation we've had. Don't you want to participate?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Mr Sloane." The voice came from a large, dark haired man standing outside the cell.

"Yes?" Sloane asked, turning around. As soon as Sloane's eyes were off her, Sydney struggled against the handcuffs, but it was useless. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Gallez and Shirver are with her. Do you want her brought in now, or should we wait?"

"Now is fine." Sloane replied and the man walked off. Sydney watched as Sloane turned to face her, his trademark self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips. "Now Sydney, I guess you're wondering what exactly I have in store for you."

"Not really." Sydney shot back.

Sloane chuckled softly. "Well, you should make yourself comfortable, because we have a bit of a wait ahead of us."

"What for?" Sydney asked.

"I thought you didn't care." Sloane smiled as Sydney returned his gaze with a famous Bristow death stare. "But since you asked, we're waiting for somebody," he replied vaguely, as voices were heard outside the cell. "Ah, she's here."

Sydney felt her heart quicken. He intuition was telling her exactly who 'she' was. But why would Sloane introduce the two of them? Why would he-

"Sydney." Sloane's voice was snapped away from her thoughts. "There is somebody I want you to meet."

* * *

"Boot camp this is Bravo team." 

"Go ahead."

"Have hacked into security feed successfully."

"Any sign of Mountaineer?"

"Affirmative. Mountaineer and her father have been located."

"Alive?"

"Affirmative, but both are contained."

"Have you located Sloane and Sark?"

"Affirmative. Teams are preparing to infiltrate the facility."

* * *

Sydney stared at the petite dark haired woman. They didn't look alike, no. If she had seen the two of them walking down the street, she would never have guessed that they were related, let alone sisters. 

But on that point there was something about her eyes. Something about them that reminded Sydney of herself…and her, no wait, their mother.

Finally Sydney spoke up. "Hi." It was all she could think to say.

The woman eyes her suspiciously. "Who are you?" She spoke softly, but forcefully, with an accent.

"My name is Sydney." Sydney replied gently. "I'm your sister."

Her eyebrows rose. "My sister? I don't have a sister."

"That's what I thought until not long ago." Sydney paused. "Can I ask your name?"

"You can call me Thalia," she replied, taking a seat on the edge of a small bench fixated to the wall. "What are we doing here?"

"That's a long story." Sydney answered, with a smile. Thalia did not return it. She had been locked up for who knows how long and desperately wanted to know why. If this woman, who was claiming to be her sister, had any insight into their situation, she had the right to know.

"Well, I don't think we're going anywhere," she said, bluntly. "So how about you enlighten me a little."

Sydney stared at her. She had now come to realize that Thalia was really her sister. The way she spoke, the way she carried herself, the confidence she exuded, even in the confines of a prison cell- there was no denying the fact that she was one of the Derevko women.

* * *

"Mr Sark!" He looked up and saw one of Sloane's security team entering the office. "We've got a problem." 

"What sort of problem?" Sark asked, rising from his chair.

"An unknown source had hacked into our security camera feed. They have video access to the entire facility."

"The basement?"

"Yes."

"I want all guards on alert. Surround the facility. I do not want anybody getting in, and if they do, they are not to leave. Understand?"

The guard nodded. "Got it," he replied and then ran off.

Quickly Sark picked up the phone and pressed 1.

"Sloane."

"It's me." Sark said. "There has been a breach in security."

"I don't want them anywhere near the building."

"It's already taken care of. None of them will be returning to the home alive."

* * *

Something was wrong. That was all Vaughn could think when he entered the operations centre. He'd only been gone a little under an hour, to let Will know about the Sydney situation, but he had left behind a very different operations centre than the one in front of him now. 

Spotting Weiss at his desk, Vaughn headed over. The solemn feel of the place was creeping him out.

"Weiss," he spoke softly. "What's going on?"

Weiss looked up. "Haven't you heard?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"No, I went to see Will about an hour ago. What happened?"

Weiss rubbed his eyes before continuing. "You know the team Kendall sent in after Sydney?" Vaughn nodded, feeling sick to the stomach. He knew what Weiss was about to say. "They're dead."

"All of them?"

Weiss nodded. "They barely got inside the facility before Sloane's men gunned them down."

Vaughn slumped into the chair beside Weiss's desk and the two of them looked at each other soundlessly, both of them thinking the same thing.

If Sloane and his men could wipe out an entire CIA team just like that, then what chance did Sydney have?

* * *

"Vaughn, wait!" Weiss called, and went to follow him, but Vaughn held up his hand. 

"Don't," he said, as he strode off purposefully. His stomach was churning with a mixture of concern and anger, as the conversation he'd just had with Kendall replayed in his mind.

"_Sir," Vaughn rushed up to Kendall. "I want to be part of the second team."_

"_What second team?" Kendall looked at him blankly._

"_The team to go after Sark and Sloane. The team to go and extract Sydney and Jack."_

"_I'm not sending another team."_

_Vaughn felt his heart plummet. "What"_

"_Given the circumstances, I'm going to postpone deploying another team. Take some time to assess our options."_

"_But what about Sydney?" Vaughn asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice._

"_Agent Bristow got herself into this situation," Kendall replied, his expression stony. "Now she can get herself out of it."_

Vaughn had realized at that point that there was only one person he could go to for help. One person, who, like him, would have Sydney's best interests in mind.

Vaughn stopped in front of the guard and flashed his ID.

"I'm here to see the prisoner."


	14. The One's Who Love Her

Thank you all for your feedback.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
The Ones Who Love Her**

_Vaughn had realized at that point that there was only one person he could go to for help. One person, who, like him, would have Sydney's best interests in mind_.

_Vaughn stopped in front of the guard and flashed his ID._

"_I'm here to see the prisoner."_

* * *

If Irina was surprised to see Vaughn she didn't show it. She just approached the glass, examining his demeanour. He appeared visibly upset. 

"I need your help," he said.

"It's Sydney, isn't it?" Irina asked. There would have to be a dire reason for Vaughn to come to her and ask for help. Why, the last time that had happened, it had been his life in danger.

Vaughn nodded in conformation. "She went after Sloane. The CIA sent in a tactical team after her and they were killed." He paused, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Kendall isn't sending in another team."

Irina looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well, Mr Vaughn, what exactly do you expect _me_ to do?"

"Sydney would never be in this predicament if it weren't for you!" Vaughn shot back harshly. "Now I think it's time you tried to rectify the situation."

"Excuse me?" Irina asked slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"I know it was you who helped Sydney find Sloane. If you hadn't have given her-"

"I did what I thought was best for my daughter." Irina hissed, her face an inch from the glass. "Don't you dare stand there and lecture me. Do you think that you're the only one who loves her?"

"I never said I was." Vaughn said. "But I wasn't the one who sent her into a death trap."

"She would never have gone alone if the CIA had allowed her to participate in the search for Jack, instead of trying to chain her to a desk."

Vaughn didn't reply. Irina was right, and as much as he hated to affiliate himself with this woman, he knew that they were on the same side…well, for this particular problem.

Irina registered the change in Vaughn's expression and allowed hers to soften too. "You said you needed my help?"

Vaughn nodded. "I don't know how you can, but at this point, there is no one else to turn to."

Irina pointed to a metal chair situated in the hall by Vaughn. "Sit. We can talk. Hopefully, together, we can come up with something."

* * *

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

_"I have to go," Sydney said through the glass, her face distraught. "Dad and I have been_ _compromised."_

_A flutter of concern crossed Irina's face. "Where is your father now?"_

_Sydney swallowed hard, trying to stop herself from crying or throwing up or both. "Sloane has him."_

_Irina closed her eyes briefly as understanding dawned. "Where will you be going?"_

"_I don't know yet. I won't know until I'm on the plane. But I'll be leaving within the hour."_

_Irina looked faintly surprised. "Then why are you here? Surely you have good byes to say?"_

"_I just needed to see you once more. Let you know what is happening."_

"_You should be with your friends. Agent Vaughn. I don't deserve this precious time."_

"_I wanted to say good bye to you." Sydney said. "I don't know when…if I'll be back."_

_Irina placed her palm up against the glass. "We will see each other again, Sydney."_

_Sydney nodded, her face distressed. "I have…I have to go now."_

"_I'll be seeing you Sydney." Irina said and Sydney managed a watery smile before walking off._

_Irina felt a deep ache as she watched her daughter walk away. How long would she have to wait before laying eyes on Sydney once again?_

* * *

Thalia stared at Sydney, disbelievingly. "Why should I believe you?" 

"Do you think I would be able to create a story like that?" Sydney asked. She could understand Thalia's doubt. If Rambaldi had not played such an important role in her work with the CIA and SD-6, she knew she would have struggled to believe what she had just said. Hell, she still refused to believe that she was, in fact, The Chosen One.

"So you're telling me that man…" Thalia trailed off, blanching. "My father believes that the two of us will enable him to learn the true meaning of the work by a prophet born in the 1400's?"

"To put it simply, yes."

Thalia shook her head slowly, and Sydney thought that she could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but Ram-"

"I don't give a damn about Rambaldi." Thalia said softly. "That whole thing is just ridiculous to me."

"So then why are you so upset?" Sydney realized that she was sounding pushy. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"That's ok." Thalia replied, running a hand through her dark hair. "I was raised in an orphanage. Basically I've been alone my entire life. I have always wondered about my parents. What they looked liked, what they sounded like…were they good people?" She paused. "I just found out that I am the offspring of Irina Derevko and Arvin Sloane. Criminals...murderers...terrorists.Wouldn't you be upset?"

"I understand what you are feeling." Thalia looked up at Sydney. "I spent 20 years believing that my mother was a woman named Laura who died in a car accident. The truth devastated me."

Thalia stared at her for a few seconds. "So I guess we can call this our first bonding session, hey?"

Sydney allowed herself a small laugh. "Well, we do have a few years to catch up on," she replied. "Thalia-"

"No," Thalia was shaking her head.

"No, what?"

"Thalia isn't my name."

"Your name isn't Thalia?" Sydney repeated, and 'Thalia' nodded in response. "Well, then what is?"

"Nadia."

* * *

Vaughn rubbed his tired eyes. He felt as if he and Irina had been talking for hours. 

"This is hopeless. I don't think there is anything we can do to convince Kendall to sanction a new team." He stood and made to leave. "I appreciate your help."

"Wait," Irina sad, earnestly. "Something just occurred to me."

"What?"

"The Prophecy."

"What about the Prophecy?"

"The woman depicted, it is possible that she is one of two woman. Sydney…"

"And you." Vaughn said slowly as he lowered himself back onto the chair. "So what are you thinking?"

"If I were allowed to make contact with Sloane and convince that I am the Chosen One, then maybe we would have a chance of extracting Sydney."

"But what about Jack? And your other daughter?" Vaughn pressed.

Irina's face was etched in concentrarion as she brought a finger up to her pursed lips.

"What if I were allowed to go to the facility?" she mused out loud.

"There is no way Kendall would sanction that. Kashmir was a big enough risk and that was when Jack and Sydney were there to keep an eye on you."

"Just hear me out." Irina insisted. "Surely my appearance at Sloane's facility would cause enough of a distraction to allow a CIA team to infiltrate the building."

"And if not?"

"Well, I would still attempt to convince Sloane that I am the woman in the Prophecy, coerce him into releasing Sydney. At least then she would have a chance of escape."

Vaughn couldn't help but feel a burst of hope. Irina's idea made sense and he would do everything in his power to convince Kendall to go along with it.

* * *

"Just say you'll think about it. We'll have the element of surprise this time as we have no need to hack into their security feed again. The presence of Irina Derevko would surely be enough of a distraction for us to infiltrate." Vaughn pasued to allow himself a breath. "And, this isn't just about Sydney and Jack, sir, this is our chance to capture Sloane and Sark. Please, consider this." 

"Ok," Kendall nodded. "I'll sanction it."

"What?" Vaughn blurted out before he could stop himself. He would have never thought Kendall would agree to this straightaway. He even had about three more big convincing speeches planned. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kendall replied, testily. "But we have to go about this carefully."

"You want Derevko fitted with a tracking device?"

"Yes, it'll have to be a passive transmitter. We can take the risk of Sloane detecting an actual device." Kendall said. "Get onto Op-Tech and I'll have a tactical team ready within the hour. I want you ready to leave then."

"You're allowing me to take part in the operation?" Vaughn asked, surprised.

"Yes," Kendall replied. "I want you at Derevko's cell in half an hour. You, Weiss and Dixon will be escorting her to the plane.

"Thank you." Vaughn said, sincerely.

"Do me a favour Agent Vaughn."

"What?"

"Get home safely, and bring Jack and Sydney back too."

"I'll do my best."


	15. Unforseen Opponent

Thank you all for your reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Unforeseen Opponent**

"When you arrive at the facility, Agents Weiss and Felds will accompany Derevko inside, under the pretence that they are her security detail.

Agent Vaughn will be running the teams outside. You are not to approach the building until Agent Weiss's signal.Your two priorities are the basement, where Agents Sydney and Jack Bristow are believed to being held and the capture of Sloane and Sark. You are to stay out of sight. We have the advantage of surprise this time and the distraction of Dervko, and these are crucial to the success of this operation.

Sloane's men will not hesitate to respond with lethal force, so be careful and come home."

* * *

"How exactly are we going to get inside the building?" Weiss asked on the plane. 

"How do you mean?" Vaughn replied.

"Well, Sloane is going to have the place protected. How are we going to get in?" Weiss continued. "Do we have a specific plan, or are we just going to walk in the front door?"

Irina, who was seated opposite the two of them, smiled. "That is the plan."

"What?"

"We're going to walk straight through the front door." Irina explained.

"And how do you plan on doing that without a bullet in the brain?" Weiss asked. "Maybe I'd be better off in the tact team. Where's Adams? Do you think he'd be up for a round of swapsies?" Weiss craned his neck, looking around the aeroplane.

"Weiss!" Vaughn said. "You are going to get in just fine."

"Like the last team? How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Irina spoke up. "You'll be with me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel safe?" Weiss whispered to Vaughn.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Nadia spoke up quietly. Sydney looked up, intrigued. The two of them had been sitting in silence ever since Nadia had revealed her true name. 

"Yeah."

"Why did you come?"

"What do you mean?" Sydney wasn't exactly sure where Nadia was coming from.

"Well, you know my…Sloane." Nadia couldn't bring herself to refer to him as her father. The idea that she was related to a wanted criminal was almost inconceivable. "You knew what he was capable of, yet you still came after him. Why would you put yourself in such danger?"

"My father is here."

"Your father?"

"Yes. Sloane has been keeping him prisoner for almost two years. Up until recently the CIA, and I, believed that he was dead. But when I came back-"

"Wait." Nadia held up a hand. "Came back? From where?"

"I've been in hiding for the past two years."

"Who were you hiding from?" Nadia asked and Sydney couldn't bring herself to answer. She had already devastated Nadia enough, how could she tell her another awful thing about her father.

"It was Sloane, wasn't it?" Nadia prompted, solving Sydney's problem. "He had your father, and the CIA thought he'd go after you next."

"Not just him, his employers, the Alliance."

"So, once again, I ask, why did you come?" Nadia pressed, slightly confused. "I know you wanted to help your father, but surely the CIA could have done that?"

Sydney paused, piecing together her thoughts before answering. "It was a mixture of things that made me come, but for the most part it was guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Yes. Dad has spent the past two years suffering for our deception of the Alliance, while I have lived a safe, and relatively happy life. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing like the CIA wanted me to. I had to do something." Sydney stopped, her throat feeling tight. "I felt I owed it to him."

"You came behind the CIA's back?"

"Yes."

"So you're…we're on our own?"

"No." Sydney shook her head. "They should know where I am by now. They'll be coming, I promise."

* * *

"This is Boy Scout. All teams are in position. Proceed with entry. Teams, stand by for signal." 

From his position in the shadows, Vaughn watched as Weiss, Irina and Agent Felds approached the facility. His heart was pounding. If everything went to plan, well, then soon Sydney would be home. For good this time.

Down by the gates, Irina signalled that they should stop. Before Weiss or Felds could question her motives, she pointed upwards to a security camera.

"That, Mr Weiss, is how we are going to get in without a bullet in the brain."

* * *

"Sir." Sark approached Sloane, who was seated on the couch in his office. "It appears that we have a guest." 

"Who?"

"Irina Derevko, with two associates."

Sloane stood abruptly. "I want Sydney and my daughter moved to Room 47. Keep them safely hidden."

"Jack Bristow too?"

"No, keep him where he is."

"And what shall we do about Ms Derevko?"

"Have the guards escort her and her men into here. It's been a long time since I've seen her. I think a hospitable welcome would be appropriate."

* * *

Weiss and Felds walked slightly behind Irina as a couple of Sloane's goons led them into the building. 

"In here." One of them pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "Mr Sloane will be waiting for you."

As he walked into the room, unbeknownst to Irina, who believed they were going to signal the teams outside through their comms, Weiss silently pressed a button the side of his watch. It was game time.

* * *

Outside Vaughn's own watch beeped three times. Irina, Weiss and Felds were in. 

"This is Boy Scout. All teams go to enter the building. I repeat, all teams go to enter the building."

* * *

Jack opened his eyes just in time to see a familiar figure being dragged past his cell. His heart in his throat, he leapt up. 

"Sydney!" he called, but he was too late. The corridor was empty.

* * *

Through the thick haze that was occupying Sydney's mind, she thought she heard someone call out her name, but she couldn't be sure. 

What she could be sure of, however, was that the wait Sloane had been talking about was over. A few minutes ago, four men had entered her cell and injected her and Nadia with something.

Something that made it impossible to fight back. And now she was being dragged to god knows where, so Sloane could solve the puzzle he'd been chasing for years.

Time was running out and Sydney couldn't help but let her mind fill with desperation. Where the hell was the CIA?

* * *

"Irina," Sloane smiled and stood up as she entered the office, two men following close behind. "I'm glad you made it." 

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Irina smiled back as she approached the desk. Weiss's stomach jolted slightly at these words. Irina wouldn't have missed what? What happened to the plan of convincing Sloane that she was The Chosen One?

"You're late."

Irina shrugged. "I ran into a few difficulties. Is everything in place?"

"Yes." Sloane replied, reaching into his desk drawer.

"Wha-" Weiss was cut off when Sloane pulled a gun from the drawer and fired three shots into the chest of Agent Felds. He then aimed at Weiss.

"No." Irina stopped him. "He is a friend of Sydney's. I don't want him dead."

Weiss stared at her incredulously. "You're a part of this? You've been working with Sloane the whole time?" How?"

Irina stood in front of him. "Some things, Mr Weiss, you are better off not knowing." Then with a swift punch she knocked him unconscious. "Secure him," she said to the guards and then turned to face Sloane. "Now Arvin, I would appreciate it if you would take me to my daughters."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to let you know that there is only two more chapters to go... 


	16. A Betrayal Unveiled

Thank you all for your feedback.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen:  
****A Betrayal Unveiled **

_Weiss stared at her incredulously. "You're a part of this? You've been working with Sloane the whole time? How?"_

_Irina stood in front of him. "Some things, Mr Weiss, you are better off now knowing." Then with a swift punch she knocked him unconscious. "Secure him," she said to the guards and then turned to face Sloane. "Now Arvin, I would appreciate it if you would take me to my daughters."_

* * *

**_Previously…_**

Sloane's eyes widened with a slight pique of interest. "Your third point?"

Sark couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips as he handed Arvin Sloane a piece of paper. After reading what had been written, there was no way Sloane would decline his offer.

_Dear Arvin,_

_There is a time and place for a full explanation, however this letter is not it. What I am about to reveal to you is crucial to gaining a full understanding of Rambaldi's true aim._

_If you are reading this I know that you have spoken to my associate and he has offered you a business proposal. I do hope you consider joining us in our quest to knowing Rambaldi._

_But first there are two things you need to know. The first is the identity of The Chosen One. Sloane, she is Sydney. My daughter is the woman that Rambaldi prophesised to bring forth his works._

_The second refers to a woman that Rambaldi refers to as The Passenger. The exact purpose of her is still not completely clear, but together, with Sark, I am sure that you will be able to solve her mystery._

_It is imperative that you find The Passenger, Arvin, for she is not just a link to Rambaldi. She is a link to you, a link between the two of us. Arvin, she is our daughter._

_Sark has all the information that I have gathered on her. If you should choose to join our partnership, I have asked for him to share it with you._

_I wait to hear of your decision,_

_Irina._

* * *

Vaughn was panicking slightly. As they were entering the facility Weiss's comms had dropped out. He hoped to god that it was a malfunction on the equipment's behalf, because, well, he couldn't bear to think of another possibility. 

Stealthily, he navigated the dark corridors, the members of his team staggered behind him. Their run had been smooth so far, but there was no way Vaughn would allow himself the luxury of relaxing.

"Alpha team, this is Bravo team. Do you read?"

"Go ahead Bravo team." Vaughn said, his eyes trained on the doorway at the end of the corridor. That should be the one to lead to the basement.

"Have encountered four tango."

"Any casualties?"

"Total on their behalf, zero on ours."

"Ok, we're at our destination. Will report back soon."

The door was open when Vaughn and the team got there, and the stairwell down, while dark, appeared to be empty.

With a gesture of his hand, they moved forward.

* * *

When the haze faded from Sydney's mind, she realized that she was tied to a chair, in an expansive room, Nadia beside her. 

As her eyes focused Sydney's heart plummeted. Weiss was there, crumpled and unconscious on the floor, bound by a rope. However, apart from that the room was empty. No sign of Sloane, or Sark or anybody else.

As Sydney struggled against her restraints, her eyes never left Weiss. If he was here, then that meant Vaughn was here as well. Her throat constricted, and she inhaled shakily. The vision of Vaughn lying somewhere in the building, injured, or worse circled in her mind.

Nadia watched silently as the expression on Sydney's face grew more and more desperate.

"Sydney." She spoke quietly.

Sydney turned to her, her face pale. "Yeah."

"Do you know him?" Nadia nodded towards Weiss.

Sydney nodded, but didn't get a chance to answer. The door opposite them swung open and Sloane walked in, followed by Sark and…_Irina_.

Sydney's eyes widened with shock as her mother leant in and whispered in Sloane's ear.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out without thinking. What was Irina Derevko doing out of her cell and why the hell was she standing here with Sloane?

Irina smiled mysteriously. "You'll see, Sydney."

* * *

"Vaughn!" One of the agents called out. "Over here." 

Vaughn, followed by two other men, ran over. There, seated in the confines of a small cell, was Jack Bristow.

"Jack!" Vaughn tried desperately to force the door open.

"Don't bother." Jack said, his voice weary. "It's an electronic lock. Sloane has the only key."

"Where's Sydney?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she was here until I saw her being dragged past here, half-unconscious."

"How long ago?"

"A little under an hour."

"Do you have any idea where Sloane would've taken her?"

Jack shook his head. "This cell is the only room I have seen."

Vaughn went to speak but was cut off by a voice over his comms.

"Alpha team, this is Bravo team. Have made positive sighting of Sloane."

"Location?"

"West end of basement. Room marked 47."

"On our way." Vaughn said, looking at Jack. The older man nodded slightly and Vaughn motioned for the other team members to follow.

* * *

"Are the CIA in the building yet?" Sloane asked Irina. 

"No, he didn't have a chance to signal his mate outside." Irina motioned towards Weiss. "So, when do we go?"

"The helicopter is waiting. The Rambaldi formula is waiting for us at our destination." Sloane replied. "There is also a surgeon waiting for Sydney's procedure."

These words echoed in Sydney's mind as she stared at her mother.

Irina, feeling Sydney's gaze, looked over. "Yes, Sydney?"

"All this time." Sydney breathed. "All this time you've been working with _him_. You planned this, didn't you?"

Irina approached her daughter. "Sydney." She leaned in, her voice quiet. "One day you will understand my reasons."

Sydney face hardened as she stared directly into her mother's eyes. "I doubt it."

Irina simply smiled as she straightened up. "Arvin, I think that it's time we go."

But they did not get a chance to leave, because at that second all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Could I get a coffee, May?" Georgie asked as she sat herself at the counter. 

"Sure thing." A minute later a steaming mug was placed in front of Georgie.

"Thanks."

"So," the older woman started. "Have you heard from Audrey lately?"

Georgie was thankful that she had just taken a mouthful of drink. It gave her a second to think about her answer. "Uh, not lately. Why?"

"I was just thinking about the poor lass."

"Poor lass?"

"Yeah. Just having to up and leave everything."

"Well, her aunt was very sick." Georgie replied.

"Hmm." May propped her elbows on the bench, her head resting in her hands. "Must be awful, stuck looking after a sick relative. I tell you, our Audie must be having a right old boring time."

* * *

Sydney and Nadia sat helpless, unable to move against their restraints as a mass of armed people entered the room. 

Without hesitating Sloane hit a button on the wall, and soon Sloane's own men were running in, from another door, on the other side of the room. The noise was deafening as the sound of gunfire echoed off the cavernous walls.

Sydney sat, with her head down in a vain attempt of protection. She lost track of time, and even when the sounds of bullets whizzing by stopped, she still sat head down.

That was until someone knelt in front of her, loosening her restraints.

"Vaughn!"

"You ok?" he asked. Sydney nodded as something caught her attention. Quick as a flash, with her free hand, Sydney reached over to Vaughn's gun holster, pulled out a pistol and fired off three shots.

Vaughn turned and saw two of Sloane's men falling to the floor. Turning back to Sydney, he grinned. "Thanks."

With both her hands free, Sydney, almost unconsciously, cupped Vaughn's face as she whispered. "You're welcome." The moment was interrupted when Sydney suddenly gasped. "Sloane!" Her eyes scanning the debris in the room. "He's gone."

"He went that way." Nadia spoke up, her head monitoring to a door on her left.

Sydney, her legs now free from restraint, jumped up and began freeing Nadia.

"No." Nadia said forcefully. "Leave me, I'll be fine. Go after Sloane." Sydney hesitated. "Go!"

With Vaughn following and his pistol in her hand, Sydney sprinted off through the door.

* * *

On the floor Weiss was slowly coming to. His vision blurry, he spotted a woman constrained to a chair. Sydney? No, her hair was too dark. 

He opened and closed his eyes a few times, to try and clear his eyes, but the effort was in vain.

He tried to move, but something stopped him. Someone elsewas there.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn ran down what appeared to be a passage of some sort. As they continued along, the ground beneath their feet started to ascend and the tunnel grew more and more light. 

Both Sydney and Vaughn realized that the passage must have been an escape route of some sort- the light being caused by daybreak. At this realization, they hastened their steps.

The tunnel ended abruptly at a wall with a ladder attached. Above Sydney could hear the whir of a helicopter, and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't let Sloane or her mother get away, she just couldn't.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Sydney hoisted herself up onto the ground. In front, the helicopter was already well into the air, and she could see Sloane and Sark seated in the back.

In a last desperate attempt Sydney fired, but it was no use. She was too late.

"Syd." Vaughn placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sydney whirled around. "My mother. Did you see my mother?"

"Last time I saw her she was approaching the building with Weiss and Felds."

Sydney stared at Vaughn, totally confounded. "With Weiss?"

"Yeah. She's working with us, to help bring you and your father home."

"No." Sydney shook her head, as Vaughn watched her confused. "I don't think she is, Vaughn."

"What are you talking about?"

Quickly Sydney explained what had happened. "She was working with Sloane."

"How do you know it wasn't an act?"

"I don't." Sydney admitted. "But-" Suddenly Sydney stopped short. "Nadia, we have to get back to her."

* * *

When Sydney and Vaughn got back to Room 47, she ran across to Nadia's chair, but it was empty. 

"She's gone Vaughn." Sydney's shoulders slumped.

"But who?"

"Irina," a weak voice croaked from the other side of the room. Weiss. "She took her. She was working with Sloane all the time. She knocked me out. She took her Syd. They're gone," he said, struggling to sit up.

Sydney turned to Vaughn. "You still think she was putting on an act?"

Then against her will, Sydney felt her eyes well up. As Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, Sydney began to sob. Her mother had betrayed the CIA. Betrayed her. And now as a result, the life of the sister she had never had the chance to know was in danger.


	17. Truth Takes Time

**AliasCSINYFriendsER: **It's great that you picked up from that moment from Firebomb (the kneecap scene) because that was exactly what I was trying to emulate.

**A/N: **Hey all. I owe you all an apology. I forgot to put a warning on the previous chapter, telling you that this chapter will be the final one for the fic. So I guess I am warning you now (sorry). I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Truth Takes Time**

_Then against her will, Sydney felt her eyes well up. As Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, Sydney began to sob. Her mother had betrayed the CIA. Betrayed her. And now as a result, the life of the sister she had never had the chance to know was in danger._

Vaughn held Sydney tight in his arms. Even given the escape of Irina and Sloane, he had never felt more grateful in his life. Sydney was alive and safe.

"Vaughn." Her voice was muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Take me home. Please."

Vaughn didn't reply. Over the top of Sydney's head he'd seen two agents walk in, accompanied by a third man. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and one of the agents held up a key card.

"We found it in Sloane's office."

"Syd." Vaughn said, gently separating himself from her.

"What?" she asked and Vaughn pointed over her shoulder. She turned around, quickly and felt a mixture of relief, elation and comfort when her eyes fell on whom Vaughn was pointing to.

"Dad!" She ran across the room to Jack, letting him wrap her in a fatherly embrace. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sydney pulled back, smiling through her tears. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. I missed you too." He ran a hand over her hair. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"This weekend?" Sydney said over the phone. "Of course I'll be there, Fran. I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"Well, you better not." Francie said, jokingly. "Otherwise I may just have to pick out a heinous maid of honour dress for you as payback."

"In that case, I'll definitely be there. It's the one downtown, near the florist, right?"

"Yeah Abigail's Bridal Boutique."

"Ok. Did you say 11.00?" Sydney asked, looking up as she heard a knock on her front door. "Sorry Fran, somebody is at the door. I gotta go, ok?"

"Ok. See you soon."

After placing the phone on her kitchen bench, Sydney walked across and opened the door. On the other side was Vaughn, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi." Sydney couldn't help but smile back. It still amazed her- the effect that Vaughn had on her. Even more so now.

"Hi," he replied, stepping through the doorframe and placing a gentle kiss on Sydney's lips. When they broke apart, Sydney reached past him and shut the door.

Then as she led them to the couch, she asked, "So, are you in trouble?"

Vaughn laughed softly and shook his head. "Not really. Kendall is hitting the roof over the fact the CIA lost your mother, Sloane and Sark, but given that he was the one who actually approved the op, he can't blame me entirely." He paused. "What about you?"

Sydney shrugged. "When dad and I got the Operations Centre, Kendall sent me straight home. I have to go in tomorrow for a 'talk'."

Vaughn looked closely at Sydney. There seemed to have been a slight change in her demeanour. "Syd, it's going to be ok. There is no way Kendall will do anything severe. You're one of the Agency's best agents, and he can't risk sidelining you. Especially now with Sloane loose."

Sydney shook her head. "I wasn't worried about that. I was just thinking…about my mother."

"Oh." Vaughn said softly, placing a hand over hers.

"I feel so stupid. I really believed that she was on our side." Sydney laughed in a self-deprecating manner. "I'm trained to see things, to know when people are deceiving me. Irina Derevko has been misleading me from the very start and I was completely blind to it."

"Syd, you are not stupid. She's your mother and nobody could blame you for wanting to believe her." Vaughn replied.

Sydney allowed herself a small smile. "Thank you."

Vaughn reached across and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Before he could remove his hand, Sydney brought up her own, placing it over Vaughn's, pressing her cheek into his palm.

Slowly Vaughn inched forward until their lips met. The kiss was slow, but intense and Sydney felt herself melting into Vaughn's arms.

She didn't care that her mother and Sloane had escaped. With her father home safe, and things with Vaughn finally moving forward, for the first time in two years she could allow herself to relax.

Pulling away from Vaughn's lips, Sydney began to undo his shirt buttons. The only sound she could hear was their slightly elevated breaths. That was until she felt Vaughn's lips graze her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, and the combination of those words and the sensation of his breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

Sydney tilted her head back slightly, so she could look into Vaughn's eyes. "I love you, too."

Vaughn's face broke into a wide grin and he fought the urge to jump up and down. How long had he been waiting to hear those words coming from her lips?

Sydney was thinking the same thing as she stood up and held a hand out to Vaughn. Taking it he allowed Sydney to lead him to her bedroom. When they got to the doorway, Vaughn stopped and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Sydney leant up and pressed her lips into his. Vaughn gladly respond and it wasn't until their lungs were bursting that they broke apart.

"Hey Syd." Vaughn said, his voice husky.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you won't run away to some foreign country afterwards."

Sydney laughed, cupping Vaughn's face with her hands. "I promise."

"Good." Vaughn smiled and placed his lips on hers once again.

* * *

Irina spoke quietly, her eyes fixed upon the form of her sleeping daughter. "Has it been delivered?" she asked. 

"Yes," the voice on the other end of the phone replied. "May I ask what the urgency was?"

"That is none of your concern." Irina replied shortly, hanging up the phone. Still gazing upon her daughter, she marvelled at what the future could bring for them.

* * *

When Vaughn opened his eyes the next morning he was looking straight into the eyes of Sydney Bristow's smiling face. 

"Good morning," he said, opening his arms.

Sydney shifted across, allowing herself to be wrapped in his warm and secure embrace. "Good morning."

"I could get used to this." Vaughn commented, placing a kiss on the top of Sydney's head.

"Yeah, it's not a bad way to start off the day."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Vaughn's languid strokes down Sydney's back almost lulling her back to sleep. His voice, however, stopped her from completely dozing off.

"Syd."

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to go back to Tollston?" he asked.

"I'd been thinking about that." Sydney replied. "I would like to go back and say good-bye properly. Those people were my family and friends for two years. I don't think it would be right for me to just up and leave without a proper farewell to them all."

"Are you going to tell them the truth?"

Sydney shook her head slowly. "No. It would be impossible to ensure that everybody get the complete story and I refuse to be the main source of gossip for Tollston for the next ten years."

"Ten years?" Vaughn laughed. "I think that woman from the café would be talking about it until the day she dies."

"May? Yeah, you're probably right."

"So what are you going to tell them?"

"Well, Georgie told them all that Audrey left to care for a sick aunt. So, I was thinking, what if Audrey's poor old aunt died and left her an obscene amount of money, enabling her to go on a trip around the world that she had always dreamt of." Sydney paused. "That way, if Audrey is out of the country, they won't feel inclined to try and contact her."

"Sounds good. Just one question."

"What?"

"Will Audrey's 'old friend' Michael get to go on this trip?"

Sydney smiled. "Only if Audrey's 'old friend' Michael comes with her to Tollston to break the news."

Vaughn placed a gentle kiss on Sydney's forehead before whispering in her ear. "Audrey's 'old friend' Michael is not going to be anywhere but her side from this point on."

* * *

An hour later Sydney was up and in the kitchen making herself and Vaughn some coffee when she heard Boyscout banging against the front door. After opening the door and letting the cat in Sydney was slightly taken aback by the sight of a white envelope resting on the doormat, with the name _Sydney Bristow_ printed neatly on it. 

She picked it up and opened it as she headed back to the kitchen. However, when Sydney glanced at the signature of the bottom of the letter she froze.

It was from her mother.

* * *

_Irina sat, pen in hand. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain herself. She had never expected to develop such a relationship with her daughter. That was never the plan._

_Get in, do the job and get out. No strings attached._

_But then, coming face to face with Sydney, hearing about her mission successes, seeing what an accomplished woman she had become, Irina couldn't help but respect and admire her._

_Irina loved her daughter and she wanted Sydney to know it._

* * *

The coffees completely forgotten Sydney slumped down onto her couch. For a second she was tempted to burn the letter, without reading it. Why should she care about what her mother had to say? But then she thought that there might be some clue to where Irina had gone, so with a deep breath, Sydney started to read. 

_Dearest Sydney,_

_I ask only one thing and that is that you continue reading even after you know who has written this. What I have to say is important, and I hope you can put your resentment towards me aside, so you can understand my actions during these past years._

_Sydney, when I turned myself into the CIA, it was always my intent to betray them- but never you. I thought it would be easy for me to got through my extraction as planned, but I was severely mistaken. Getting to know you, my daughter, was one of the most rewarding experiences of my life, and it was difficult knowing that my recent actions would hurt you. But I _had _to go through with them._

_It all has to do with Nadia, your sister. I had been searching for her for years, with all my attempts turning up fruitless. It was when I discovered that she was The Passenger that everything started to make sense. You see, Sydney, Rambaldi said that the only person who would be able to find the location of The Passenger was her father. Arvin Sloane._

_And so I concocted my plan. I had no choice but to affiliate myself with Sloane. He was the only one who could find Nadia. He is also the one who would stop at nothing to know what Rambaldi knew. It was a risk, the chances of him hurting her were great, but there was no other option. I turned myself into the CIA for several purposes. You and your father were integral to the plan, and I needed to be there to create a diversion if the CIA caught wind of the existence of The Passenger. I did not need the American Government interfering with the search for my daughter._

_It was always a plan for me to escape from the CIA the way I did. Sloane was always expecting me, but he believed that the two of us would form a partnership, and together with you and Nadia we would come to understand and know the true meaning of Rambaldi's work._

_However, it was always my own persoanlplan to escape with Nadia, away from Sloane and anybody else who would be willing to hurt her. I desired to take you as well, Sydney, but I just couldn't. Nadia is alone, unprotected in this world. She needs me. You, Sydney, you are strong and loved and have a life. I want you to continue to thrive Sydney. You are an incredible person and you deserve nothing more than happiness._

_I do not expect that you will willingly believe what I have written, but it is the truth. Through all the things that I have done, it was never an intention of mine to betray you._

_Just remember, truth takes time._

_Irina._

* * *

When Sydney didn't return with their coffees, Vaughn got up and walked out of the bedroom, a little concerned. 

"Syd?"

She was seated on her couch, staring at a piece of paper in her hand, her face ashen.

"Syd, are you ok?" Vaughn asked, sitting beside her. Wordlessly she handed over the letter. As Vaughn read his expression was stoic and when he had finished, he folded the paper methodically and placed it on the coffee table. Then, without a word, he opened his arms and pulled Sydney in close.

"I don't know if I believe her." Sydney spoke up quietly. "I don't know if I can."

"Sydney, I think you should trust your mother on this one."

Sydney sat up and looked questioningly at Vaughn. "I can't understand how you, of all people, could say that. After what my mother did to your family…"

"Hey." Vaughn picked up her hand. "I'm not saying that Derevko is trustworthy, or that we should forgive her past and present crimes."

"Than why should I trust what she said in the letter?"

"Because she loves you, Sydney. And while she betrayed the CIA, she has not betrayed you personally."

Sydney lapsed into silence, the events since her homecoming running through her mind. While she understood what Vaughn was saying and wanted to believe that what her mother had written was sincere, she just couldn't. She was coming to realize that when it came to her mother, it was the safest thing to just distance herself completely.

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up as he brushed a finger down her cheek.

With a smile she pulled him in for a long slow kiss. At least she could be sure about one thing in her life.

* * *

"Vaughn." Weiss nudged him and the two of them looked to where Sydney had just walked out of the conference room. Vaughn could gauge nothing from her expression. 

Sydney spotted the two of them and walked across. As she neared them, she was unable to keep a straight face. As the smile grew bigger, Vaughn and Weiss let out sighs of relief.

"What happened?" Vaughn asked, using all his willpower not to sweep Sydney up in his arms right then and there.

"A _huge _slap on the wrist, with the threat that if I ever go behind the CIA's back again I will be thrown into my mother's jail cell." Sydney grimaced slightly when she said that. Kendall just had to bring up his mother, didn't he?

Weiss was shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you got off so lightly. If I didn't know any better I'd say that out illustrious director has a bit of a thing for you."

Sydney shuddered. "Weiss, don't." She held up her hand. "And I just didn't get off. I've been assigned to review a mountain of files that will take forever, but I'm still allowed in the field, so I guess I can't complain."

"I told you it would be ok." Vaughn smiled and risked a quick peck on her cheek.

"Oh god," Weiss said dramatically. "It's starting. I know what it going to happen. You two are going to turn this place into your own little love nest. I can see it now: _Please knock before entering flirting corner to save embarrassment for both parties_."

"Shut up Weiss." Vaughn said, grinning.

"Syd, Vaughn, Weiss." All three looked up to see Dixon. "Kendall wants us in debrief."

"What for?" Sydney asked.

"An op." Dixon stopped and smiled at her. "It'll be your first 'official' mission in two years."

As Sydney walked towards the conference room, with Vaughn, Weiss and Dixon by her side, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Sydney Bristow was home.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, and/or read this fic, for your support. This was a challenge for me- I mean I was altering the outcome of quite possibly the best episode of Alias ever. But even though it was a challenge, it was also rewarding in so many ways.  
So once again, I thank all of you so much, because if it weren't for the support you showed, it would be difficult to continue writing. Thank you. 


End file.
